


Когти и серебрянка

by FemNapSolo



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/F, Killing, Mutants, Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: AU! Росомаха и Ртуть — охотники за головами «плохишей», коих наказывают за спинами полицейских не без помощи своих способностей. Что может пойти не так?— Знакомые ребятки, не так ли?Офицер указывает на знак, выцарапанный на двери. О, он Говарду очень хорошо знаком. Вытянутая и тощая буква Q с хвостиком в виде неровной прерывистой молнии и вытекающая из этого хвостика буква W. Американские Робин Гуды, решившие творить справедливость на территории Штатов всеми способами. Опять.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Увертюра

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновение словила от клипа AVICII - Addicted to You  
> Рекомендую к просмотру  
> Главы пишу быстро, но пока скину Вам такую небольшую дразниловку в виде первых глав, ибо уж невтерпеж
> 
> Коллаж: https://sun9-27.userapi.com/c200728/v200728727/1d64e/MJWzEbJy0QI.jpg
> 
> +1 коллаж: https://sun9-42.userapi.com/c206516/v206516702/28ecc/sOnGvMllb-U.jpg

Лейтенант Сандерс выворачивает руль, заезжая на парковку одного частного банка. На парковке пустынно, и это неудивительно: на наручных часах показывает четыре часа утра. Ровно сорок минут назад Говарда вытащили из теплой постели на срочный вызов. Под ворчание жены лейтенант пытался найти второй тапок, бегло вслушиваясь в речь капитана полиции. Даже будучи сонным, Сандерс понимал, что дело пахнет плохо.  
А ещё Говард понимал, что без кофе он категорически в этом не разберётся. Ожидая кофе в круглосуточной фастфудной, Сандерс едва сдерживает зевок, подперев руку щекой. Спросонья, кажется, что время ожидания тянется как нуга шоколадного батончика, который покоится в бардачке машины, и оповещение, что заказ готов, получит лейтенант не скоро. Наверное, из-за того, что время замедляется и занять себя, кроме как перебиранием салфетки, нечем, Говард проваливается в дрему. По крайней мере, Сандерс так думает. Иначе как объяснить, почему в дверях звенит китайский колокольчик от внезапно распахнутой входной двери, хотя в проёме никого нет.  
Зато в обеденной зоне видна едва заметная серебристая вспышка, которая выскочила из порога и направилась прямой наводкой к зоне выдачи заказов. Бариста как раз поставила на стойку ароматные стаканчики с кофе, один из которых принадлежал лейтенанту. И прежде чем сотрудник кафе озвучил готовность заказов, серебристая вспышка коснулась стаканчиков и исчезла… вместе с кофе.  
Бариста застыла на полуслове, вытаращив глаза и не веря в происходящее.  
— Не может быть, — пролепетала девушка, у которой на работе никогда не было таких оплошностей. Работница месяца честно оправдывала свое звание до этого момента. Кто-то из присутствующих предпочёл думать, что она просто опрокинула стаканчики и отмазывается, а кто-то, как и Говард, предпочли счесть произошедшее за сон. Сандерс окончательно проснулся от дремы только к третьему глотку кофе, когда кофеин начинает работать в организме (вот уж кто не отлынивает от работы). Лейтенант считает увиденное дурацким сном и даже проговаривает это вслух, садясь за руль. Где-то вдалеке на парковке тоже зажигаются фары, и кто-то пытается завести старый красно-ржавый и пыльный пикап. Двигатель кряхтит из последних сил, и Говард мысленно салютует незадачливому водителю.  
«Удачи, если ты вообще заведешь эту колымагу, » — усмехается лейтенант. К удивлению Говарда, машина заводится.  
Сандерс следует взглядом за пикапом, который неуклюже, словно вышедший из берлоги медведь, выезжает на трассу в противоположном направлении от назначенного для лейтенанта пункта, и его не покидает ощущение, будто он упускает что-то важное. Впрочем, Говард никогда не слушался своей интуиции, даже когда и следовало бы. Поэтому спешно прихлебнув кофе и обжегшись, лейтенант матерится и выезжает на место преступления. И так превышено время ожидания по вызову. Но лейтенанту пару минут опоздания все равно простятся: высокий процент раскрываемости дел, на хорошем счету у руководства, да и на пенсию скоро выходить.

Сандерс поддевает ладонью полицейскую сигнальную ленту, наклоняясь и проходя под ней, благо спина позволяет, и не спеша идёт к первым прибывшим на вызов офицерам. Те почтительно расступаются, отдают честь, и после дежурных вопросов, выдают как на духу подробности дела.  
— Двойное ограбление, сэр, так сказать, — выдаёт один из-за офицеров, которому пророчат будущее техасского шерифа. Его акцент с головой выдаёт в нем южанина, а его сдвинутая на затылок фуражка делает его похожим на залихватского ковбоя.  
— В смысле двойное? — хмурит брови Сандерс.  
— Ну как бы… Сначала банк пыталась ограбить одна шайка-лейка из местных, а затем появились эти… Знакомые ребятки, не так ли?  
Офицер указывает на знак, выцарапанный на двери. О, он Говарду очень хорошо знаком. Вытянутая и тощая буква Q с хвостиком в виде неровной прерывистой молнии и вытекающая из этого хвостика буква W. Американские Робин Гуды, решившие творить справедливость на территории Штатов всеми способами, не гнушаясь даже самыми грязными. Они навели шороху, даже в этом скромном городке пару месяцев назад, обнеся дом кандидата в мэры, прикончив пару его отморозков и предоставив неопровержимые доказательства по отмыву денег. И вот опять.  
То дело так и осталось висяком на шее департамента полиции, и Сандерс более чем уверен, что и это дело не исключение. Говард раздражённо взглянул на лица убитых воров, застывших в ужасе, чьи глотки были перерезаны чем-то чрезвычайно острым и даже с невероятной хирургической точностью. Убийца отточил свои навыки до совершенства и знал как эффективнее прикончить бедолаг.  
— Вероятно, мачете или что-то в этом роде, — пояснил судмедэксперт, юливший возле тел. — И судя по всему знак на стене также нанесён этим оружием. Глубина нанесения ран и глубина царапины совпадают…  
Говард метнул взгляд на пустые полки сейфа, который был обнесен подчистую, и как-то совершенно обречённо вздохнул.  
— Эта компашка, — рейнджер с юга указал на трупы, — уже подчистили все, когда пришли другие на готовенькое и устроили тут резню со всеми вытекающими. И все бабки забрали. Вот же ведь, наверняка их не меньше пяти человек, так управиться…  
Говард поддакнул, решив пройтись и осмотреть место преступления. Большинство улик уже было обнаружено, но взгляд бывалого лейтенанта не ускользнул от одной детали. На полу слабо блеснула частичка чего-то. Сначала Сандерс свёл это на кристально отдраенные полы, которые теперь заляпались кровью. Но приблизившись с перчаткой к углу комнаты, пальцем он подобрал маленькую серебряную частичку. Говард бережно перенёс её в пакет для улик и в приказном тоне попросил отправить клику срочно на экспертизу. Все-таки сон был вещий, а у самого Сандерса есть ещё порох в пороховницах.

Максимофф потянулась на пассажирском сидении старенького ржавого пикапа, да так, что чёрная футболка с Pink Floyd вылезла из пояса джинс, обнажая впалый живот. Даже лёгкая курточка, покрашенная серебрянкой, не смогла прикрыть столь развратный вид. Хоулетт постаралась не захлебнуться украденным кофе (Логан предпочла бы сейчас пиво, но баранка сама собой рулиться не будет) и вообще за дорогой следить надо.  
Неугомонная Пьетра считала однако, что Джейн сможет и рулить, и терпеть её вторжения в личное пространство, поэтому прильнула к её руке, оглаживая крепкие мышцы.  
— Ну что тебе ещё, егоза? — ворчливо осведомилась Росомаха, которая ворчала для проформы, на самом деле в глубине души такие внезапные приставания очень нравились Хоулетт.  
— На следующей заправке хочу мороженого, — Пьетра состроила мордашку не хуже умоляющего кота из Шрека. А что Логан? Она уже давно не может отказать в прихотях Ртути. Чем бы ребёнок не тешился, главное, чтобы живая и целая была.  
— Будет, — лаконично ответила Джейн, снизойдя до улыбки. Пьетра радостно пискнула, целуя Логан в щеку.  
На задних сидениях покоились как минимум четыре сумки доверху набитые долларами и золотыми слитками.


	2. Желание с первого взгляда

Это было в стиле лучших артхаусных дорожных романов. Джейн были противны эти бульварные книжонки, которые своей неправдоподобностью и нелепыми метафорами секса напоминали течные фантазии малолеток. Но вот кто бы мог подумать, что именно с малолеткой ей придётся связать свою дальнейшую жизнь.  
Логан собиралась смотаться из города. Точнее город собирался избавиться от Логан. Притвориться учителем истории и осесть на месте не вышло. Хоулетт предпочитает не вспоминать, как закипает кровь в жилах, когда компания ублюдков-недоростков пытаются изнасиловать девочку-ботанку из параллельного класса. Может, Джейн оказывается не в то время, не в том месте, может, стоило просто пройти мимо, но Логан не может. Вместо этого Росомаха разбивает чужие носы, протаскивает мерзкие рожи по кирпичной кладке стены школы и наступает ботинком кому-то на яйца. Хоулетт почти выпускает когти, чтобы их прикончить, кожа между костяшками почти зудит, но её останавливают. Отрезвляет касание хрупкой дрожащий ручонки. Эта та самая девочка-жертва с разбитыми стёклами очков просит остановиться. Её красивые зелёные, но покрасневшие глаза и вздернутый носик не вовремя напоминают Кайлу, и это действует. Джейн рычит и уходит восвояси. Самое хреновое в этом всем, что один из ублюдков — сынуля одного из шишек города. Несмотря на виновность малолетнего преступника, Логан хотят посадить за решётку. Милосердный директор же приходит к компромиссу: дело замнут, если Хоулетт уйдёт из школы. На том было и порешено.  
А сейчас Джейн в последний раз заходит в Target, находящийся на окраине города. Двери противно скрипят, пропуская Хоулетт внутрь. Логан проходит мимо стеллажей, толкая тележку и сгребая ладонью необходимые продукты. Минуя отдел со сладостями, Хоулетт собирается просто пройти мимо, но взгляд цепляется за задницу, обтянутую коротенькими шортами. Очень симпатичную задницу, ягодицы которой едва прикрыты джинсой. Ткань только прикрывает промежность, и у Джейн подрагивают пальцы, так хочется подцепить ткань и погладить шорты по шву. Логан слишком долго прожила на свете, чтобы понять, что утонченная женская красота на неё действует более опьяняюще, чем сила и властность мужского тела. Она сама сильная, сильнее даже многих рядовых мужчин.  
А ещё у Хоулетт давно не было секса, поэтому Логан просто застывает с этой мыслью, любуясь развратной задницей и чувствуя как теплеет внизу живота.  
Обладательница аппетитной задницы завязывает шнурки своих кроссовок, которые вечно развязываются, когда чувствует спиной взгляд на себе. Пьетре знаком этот взгляд: глаза раздевают её, лапают фигуру, обещают нескучное времяпровождение. Максимофф усмехается, готовая отшить спермотоксикозника и, наверняка, старпера, но сталкивается взглядом с симпатичной на вид женщиной лет за тридцать. Такие женщины и не снились в самых мокрых снах. Пьетра дружелюбно улыбается, даже махая ладошкой и сдувает с щеки налипшую прядь серебряных волос.  
«Блять, » — думает Логан, вцепляясь ногтями в тележку и едва не ломая её, — «Она же гребаная малолетка.» Джейн позорно сбегает с места, лишь бы не видеть темно-карие глаза, провожающие её спину взглядом. По пути Логан заходит в алкогольный отдел и переносит в тележку целый брекет баночного пива на вечер.  
Пьетра хмыкает: неужели взрослая тётя так боится собственных мыслей? Максимофф прикрывает глаза, запечатлевая на веках образ незнакомки в красной фланелевой рубашке, закатанной до локтя, и мысленно обещает не упустить её. Пьетра поплотнее запахивает бомбер с украденными сладостями, распиханными по внутренним и внешним карманам и следует по пути Логан.  
Стоя на кассе, Джейн рассматривает трещину в кафеле пола, когда ощущает порыв ветра. Сквозняка в закрытом помещении априори быть не могло, и Логан поднимает взгляд, наблюдая как её по-человечески касается серебряная вспышка, выхватывая из брикета банку с пивом и вылетая из супермаркета да так, что антикражные ворота неистово пищат. И никто, походу, кроме Логан не замечает произошедшего, и даже охранник непонятливо чешет затылок, пытаясь понять, почему взбесилась система. Логан хмыкает про себя: «Мутант, значит.»  
Хоулетт закидывает продукты на заднее сидение пикапа, когда примечает ярко-розовый кадиллак, из окна которого торчат тонкие ножки. Не трудно догадаться, кому они принадлежат. Джейн не может так просто оставить эту ситуацию, собираясь поквитаться с воришкой. Бесшумно подобравшись к машине, Логан поднимает руку, чтобы огладить пальцем стопу. Пьетра чертыхается от щекотки и поднимается на локтях.  
— Эй, — возмущённо кричит Максимофф.  
— Пиво верни, пока я добрая, — Логан кивает на вскрытую банку, наверняка, уже отхлебанную этими пухлыми губами.  
Пьетро щурится на секунду, а затем меняет выражение лица на совершенно виновное, даже губы дрожат:  
— Простите, тётенька, я так больше не буду. Но просто мне не продадут…  
— И правильно сделают, в таком возрасте алкоголиком быть нельзя, — саркастично усмехается Логан, пока Максимофф не смеётся и делает ещё один глоток.  
— Я, кажется, ясно сказала, тебя родители не учили воспитанию? — хмурится Джейн.  
— Меня учили не разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми, особенно с теми, кто щекочет твои пятки или пялится на зад, — парирует Максимофф. «Спалила, сука, » — ругается про себя Логан.  
— Давай без шуток: гони пиво или деньги, — раздражается Хоулетт. Вот ведь хотела по-хорошему: просто поговорить, вернуть свое причитающееся и вечером подрочить в мотеле на светлый образ ее задницы, даже не надеясь, что эти фантазии воплотятся в реальность. А вместо этого придется припугнуть зазнавшуюся девчонку с характером суки и лицом ангела. Последней каплей становится то, как девчонка открывает дверь кадиллака и выливает пиво на асфальт.  
Логан вытаскивает ее из машины, прижимая к капоту и встряхивая:  
— Какого хуя ты творишь?  
Вместо ожидаемого страха и ужаса Хоулетт видит в глазах девчонки восторг и отмечает, как она облизывает губы. Это заставляет непонимающе оторопеть.  
— Черт, я так хочу тебе отлизать, — оглушающе интимно шепчет Пьетра ей в шею, что Логан прошибает. Джейн делает вид, что ее это не коробит, усмехаясь:  
— Тебе сколько вообще лет?  
— Достаточно, чтобы ты обкончала мне рот.

Пьетра не видит никаких рамок: пока подружки теснятся в длинной веренице очереди супермаркета, можно занять свое время (и рот) в старом пикапе незнакомой женщины, которую она видит в первый раз. Логан вплетает в ее серебристые волосы свои грубые шершавые пальцы, прижимая сильнее к своему лобку. Максимофф довольно стонет, старательно вылизывает язычком половые губы и клитор, и думает, что ещё охуеннее отлиза у нее не было, а ей есть с чем сравнивать. Джейн не думает с ней церемониться, грубо тянет за локоны, насаживается на язык и зажимает ее голову между ног. В пикапе довольно тесно, но Максимофф это не особо заботит, хотя ее немного беспокоит, что спрятать раскрасневшиеся коленки в шортах не получится. Впрочем, если именно шорты помогли заполучить такую охуенную женщину, то им все прощается.  
Логан думает, что Максимофф шутит, до тех пор, пока девчонка не садится в пикапе на колени и не сдергивает с нее джинсы с бельем. Ангел с карими глазами восхищённо смотрит на нее снизу вверх, пока водит языком по промежности. Это какое-то чёртово наваждение, Хоулетт до конца не верит в реальность происходящего, поэтому касается ее серебристых волос, собирает их в хвост, чтобы не мешали и оглаживает тонкую шею, такую идеальную, чтобы ставить метки. Пьетра почти мурчит, ластится, даётся в руки, такая открытая и послушная. От такого зрелища Джейн надолго не хватает.  
Максимофф послушно слизывает и проглатывает все соки, и даже водит губами по остаткам, смазывая ими губы.  
— Как блеск для губ, — поясняет Пьетра и смеется совсем как ребенок.  
— Так сколько тебе лет? Только честно, — не унимается Логан.  
— Если честно, — девчонка мечет глазами, стараясь не смотреть в лицо Джейн — первый признак возможного обмана, — Почти достигла возраста согласия.  
Хоулетт смачно матерится, резко натягивая на себя джинсы, но внутренне даже не жалея, что отымела в рот пятнадцатилетнюю. Заслужила и хорошо отработала за украденное. В конце концов, в этом мире случаются вещи похуже, а у них все было по взаимному согласию.  
— Все нормально, я никому не расскажу, — заверяет Пьетра, плюхаясь на сидение рядом. Коленки действительно потрепались, и вид, наверное, как у конченной шлюхи, но Максимофф даже нравится.  
— Ты и не расскажешь, детка, если тебе, конечно, жить не расхотелось, — хмыкает Логан, показывая кулак.  
«Ой, напугала кота сосиской, » — мысленно произнесла Максимофф, желая облизнуть костяшки ее пальцев.  
— Так ты тоже мутант? — внезапно переводит тему Максимофф, и Хоулетт напрягается.  
— Ты меня почувствовала, а ещё про тебя в газете пишут, что ты не хило так отпидорила папенькиного сыночка. Один из них говорит, что ты выглядела как зверь. В чем твоя мутация?  
— Ты знаешь, скольких милых девочек, как ты, сгубило любопытство? Будешь такой, пополнишь статистику, — удивительно тепло говорит Логан, заправляя ее прядь волос за ухо. Пьетро почти дуреет от ее нежности.  
— Не хочешь, не надо. Так бы и сказала, вместо того, чтобы эту чепуху нести, — Максимофф надувает губки, отворачиваясь к окну, — Я просто думаю, что мутантам нужно держаться вместе и помогать друг другу.  
— Больше ничего не хочешь? А вдруг я маньяк или насильница? — выгибает бровь Хоулетт.  
— Не, не то. Ты добряк-одиночка и все тут. Ну может ворчишь и, если разозлить, ты зверь, а так добренькая. Просто…может подвезешь меня? Я хочу уехать отсюда, — просит Максимофф, поворачиваясь.  
— А твои подружки? — Джейн кивнула в сторону супермаркета.  
— У них пезды не такие вкусные, как у тебя, а я хочу на прощание отработать за бензин, — облизнулась Пьетра, и в трусах Логан мгновенно стало мокро. Черт побери, эту девчонку!  
Старенький пикап завелся с полоборота, накинув столб пыли на рядом стоящие машины. Веселая поездочка выйдет.


	3. Первая вылазка

— Я точно знаю, что у этого сукина сына есть чем поживиться, — твердила Пьетра, пока Логан с биноклем смотрела на окна. Они сидели на крыше, высматривая, как нервно мельтешит в комнате мужчина в костюме. Наконец-таки, он уселся в кресло, раскрыл газету, едва ли вчитываясь в текст.  
— Чувствует, зараза, что скоро ему пиздец, — процедила сквозь зубы Джейн.  
— Эй, у нас есть план, не похерь его мне, — шикнула Максимофф, поправляя пышную юбку-пачку. Джейн едва ли подавляет желание проникнуть под юбку и погладить. С момента их знакомства они не заходили дальше объятий и отлизов. Хоулетт не жалует поцелуи, хотя иногда так хотелось расцеловать пухлые щёчки Пьетры.  
— Действуем, как договорились, — подмигивает Максимофф и они вместе спускаются на чердак, чтобы выйти на лестничную клетку и выйти из дома.  
Эта игра в шпионов так будоражила кровь Пьетры, сколько и пугала. А что, если все пойдет не так?  
В дверь стучатся. Норман Макмиллан вздрагивает от звука, но решительно поднимается с кресла. Это точно не полицейские. Под дверью терпеливо ждут, а вот полиция бы уже орала, требуя открыть. В этот понедельник после «сессии» с Мартишей ему позвонили на стационарный телефон. Он был грязным, а касаться чистых вещей, будучи грязным, он не любил. Поэтому брезгливо взял трубку телефона. Вначале в трубке была тишина. Норман уже хотел было окончить звонок, как вдруг в трубке что-то задышало и грубый голос зарычал: «Мы знаем, что ты творишь с ней на своем чердаке. Срок 48 часов, прими верное решение или жди гостей.»  
Первое, что сделал Норман — перенес Мартишу с чердака в свое секретное место. Недавно он обнаружил в новых апартаментах, что между стенами, соединяющими две апарт-квартиры, есть полое пространство. А ещё так удачно сложилось, что апартаменты рядом пустуют, и их никто не услышит. Впрочем, Мартиша сейчас сделалась такой тихой, что едва ли издает звуки, тем лучше. Расставаться с ней он был не намерен.  
В дверь снова, совсем легонько, постучались. Теперь Норман точно знал, кого занесло в его пристанище. То была крошка Милли, его новый интерес. Они встретились в центре, когда он ругался по телефону на падение акций, а она читала новый комикс. И вроде вечно обстоятельный Норман, который всегда за милю обходил прохожих, был внимательным и тогда, но что-то пошло не так. Краем глаза он увидел серебряную вспышку, а затем почувствовал столкновение. Повернувшись, чтобы выругаться, он столкнулся с шоколадными задорными глазами, и понял, что влюбился.  
— Прости, Мартиша, — обратился он к едва живой девушке в стене, поправляя воротничок рубашки перед зеркалом, — Она прекраснее и моложе тебя. Может, она в скором времени заменит тебя.  
А затем пошел открывать дверь.  
— Привет, — исключительно сладким голосом сообщила Пьетра, поправляя бретель своего топа, что, конечно же не ушло от взгляда этого ублюдка, — Я думала тебя нет дома, хотела уже уйти.  
— Ну что ты, если я обещал, что буду ждать тебя, значит так оно и есть, — Макмиллан облизнулся. Эта птичка попала в его клетку. Даже не так. Сама пришла, повелась. У Нормана зудели руки, так хотелось отступить от слов и официоза к делу, но девочка может упорхнуть. Он пригласил её войти, и она как заколдованная прошла за ним следом.

Тем временем, на два лестничных пролёта ниже Логан стояла, прислонившись к стене и мысленно клялась, что это первый и последний раз, когда Ртуть играет в наживку. Пьетра уже придумала себе псевдоним, и он ей ужасно хорошо подходил: мягкая, текучая, прогибается под тебя, и прогибает тебя.  
— А ещё при беге я похожа на каплю ртути, которая под действием гравитации сейчас упадёт, — шутит Максимофф, поражаясь своему открытию.  
«С неё не должно упасть ни волоса, » — говорит себе Хоулетт, медленно поднимаясь к квартире Макмиллана.

Норман уже захотел было закрыть дверь, но Милли его остановила.  
— Я сама, не утруждайся, — подмигнула она. Он ей почти доверял, что уже было ошибкой для начинающего маньяка. Раскольников из «Преступления и наказания» напомнил бы, что любая мелочь может испортить замысел, но Норман не интересовался русской классической литературой. Милли тоже, а вот Пьетра когда-то зачитывалась бессменным шедевром литературы. Дверь она не закрыла, лишь фиктивно щёлкнула по затвору для правдоподобности. Теперь Джейн могла пройти в квартиру, не выламывая дверь. Иначе это могло бы вызвать вопросы у полиции.  
Норман решил начать с самого простого способа: напоить девчонку, чтобы та раскрепостилась. Но Пьетра на все уговоры пригубить вино отказывалась, отмечая, что она сюда пришла не попойку устраивать, а провести вечер вместе с Макмилланом и посмотреть фильм.  
— Как скажешь, дорогая, — приторно ответил Норман, включая слезливую мелодраму и мысленно добавляя: «Сначала фильм, а потом постель, делай как все люди, а потом хоть раком имей.»  
Мысль Макмиллану понравилась, и с ней он почти провел полфильма, скретающими зубами пережевывая попкорн.  
Затем Милли попросилась в уборную, и описав направление пути, нехотя отпустил из своих объятий горячее девичье тело.  
Ртуть выскользнула из комнаты, отряхивая свои руки, как от грязи. Эта скотина прижимал её к себе, словно удав душил кролика, а от взгляда на его стояк, заметный даже из-под свободных брюк, хотелось блевать. Максимофф обещала себе как следует поскрести свое тело мочалкой, как только это кончится.  
По пути в туалет, она решила изучить пару комнат, чтобы узнать, где тот прячет похищенную девушку. Пьетра тихо рассматривала обстановку, заглядывая в укромные места или разыскивая потайную комнату, но все было безуспешно. Для приличия сходив в уборную и включив там кран, Пьетра задумалась, точно ли он её перепрятал, и жива ли она вообще. Большой ошибкой было продолжить осмотр на обратном пути. Максимофф оказалась в спальне, и где-то из дальнего угла послышался тихий женский возглас.  
— Так вот где-ты. Ищешь спальню крошка? Так и знал, что не устоишь до конца фильма, — Норман стоял сзади, у двери и довольно улыбался. Он в три шага преодолел расстояние между ними и попытался схватить Ртуть.  
Мужчина не понимал, как так вышло, что девчонка, что только что была у него в руках, выскользнула и оказалась почти у стены. Так или иначе путь ей заблокирован с одной стороны шкафом, а с другой —самим Макмилланом.  
— А ты знаешь, что я люблю, крошка Милли, можешь немного посопротивляться, это заводит сильнее.  
— Ты неправильно понял, — щебетала девчонка, шаг за шагом отступая и прижимаясь к стене.  
— По-моему, все кристально ясно. Ты ломаешься как целка. Почему же как? Может ты и есть она? Если хочешь, я могу присунуть в другое место, — Макмиллан по-недоброму блеснул глазами, грубо хватаясь за грудь Милли.  
Максимофф вообще не хотела, чтобы ей присунули, по крайней мере, в исполнении Макмиллиана. Она скинула с себя его руку, намереваясь уже было закричать, но в углу комнаты раздался короткий хриплый крик. Мартиша была здесь.  
Пользуясь моментом, Пьетра выскользнула из комнаты, пока Норман орал «Мартиша, я сказал тебе молчать!».  
«Он точно псих!» — подумала про себя Ртуть, уже хватаясь за ручку двери, когда её мёртвой хваткой схватил Норман.  
— Куда собралась, крошка? Ты же вроде ради секса сюда пришла, не так ли? — выплюнул слова Норман, доставай пистолет и прикладывая его к подбородку Милли-Пьетра, — С такой мотивацией ты будешь скакать на моем члене?  
Максимофф слышала, как с той стороны двери раздаётся нарастающее рычание.  
Перед глазами Макмиллиана Милли внезапно превратилась в серебряную вспышку, но он успел нажать на курок. Впрочем, пуля никак, даже по касательной не задела шуструю девчонку, и застряла в стене. Спустя секунду дверь открывается, впуская внутрь квартиры темноволосую женщину с железными лезвиями, выходящими из костяшек. Норман думает, что ему это снится, пока эта женщина не опрокидывает его на пол, царапая щеку.  
— Она не будет скакать на твоем члене, ублюдина, — изрекает Логан.  
— Ты кто ещё такая? — Норман пытается встать, но его придавливают ногой.  
— Ужас, летящий на крыльях на ночи тем, кто насилует маленьких девочек. Ты уже в курсе, что ей пятнадцать?  
Норман переводит взгляд на Милли, которая приветливо махает ему ладошкой, а потом этой же самой рукой показывает ему средний палец.  
— Это что, розыгрыш?  
— Скорее возмездие, — говорит Пьетра, присаживаясь и откидывая пистолет. — У тебя в комнате спрятана изувеченная девушка, и мы оба об этом знаем.  
— Милли, чёртова сука! Прекрати все немедленно! — вопит Норман.  
— А ты опять попытаешься в меня «присунуть»? Нет, спасибо, — фыркнула Максимофф, делая воздушные кавычки над словом присунуть. — Я знаю, где она, Логан, он твой.  
Пьетра простукивала северный угол комнаты на наличие пустот, и на этот раз ей сопутствовала удача.  
«Бинго, » — радостно шепчет Максимофф, будто получила подарок на Рождество. За наспех сколоченными досками лежала изнеможденная, едва в сознании Мартиша Кларенс, чьё лицо сейчас явно не было похоже на то, что висело на каждом столбе уже третью неделю. Пьетра вытащила её из этой дыры, переложив на кровать.  
Логан заходит в комнату спустя несколько минут, когда крики Нормана окончательно прекращаются, и первое что видит Пьетра, глядя на неё: огромное пятно крови, расплывшееся у неё на майке.  
— Он что, в тебя стрелял? — с ужасом восклицает Пьетра, почти закончив обрабатывать раны Мартиши. — Нам надо в больницу!  
Хоулетт выглядит слишком спокойной для человека, в которого стреляли, и она также спокойно задирает футболку, демонстрируя ни единой царапины на накачанном животе. В другое время бы Максимофф залипла на вид её живота, но сейчас некогда.  
— Это тоже моя способность… Вместе с когтями, — поясняет Джейн, возвращая когти обратно в кожу.  
— Ты не можешь умереть, — понимающие кивает Ртуть, и ей слишком много информации на сегодня. Оставшееся время они молчат, заметая следы и стирая отпечатки. Пьетра успевает сбегать к таксофону и позвонить в полицию.  
На прощание они ещё раз смотрят на спасенную девушку, когда та неожиданно подаёт слабый голос:  
— Кто Вы?  
— Мы твои ангелы-хранители. Пообещай нам, что сохранишь нашу личность и внешность в тайне. Можешь только рассказать, что мы здесь натворили, но кто мы такие ни слова, — защебетала Пьетра, поток слов которой прервала Логан. Девушка снова отрубилась, но дышала.  
Парочка спешно покинула дом, прихватив с собой драгоценности, чеки, ценные бумаги, и, вообще, «тут даже прогноз курса акций есть».

Этим же вечером Максимофф яростно натирала свое тело мочалкой в одном из приютивших их мотелей, пытаясь вытравить запах Макмиллана и воспоминания о нем.  
— Помочь?  
Глубокий голос раздался сзади и чуть сбоку, но от него Пьетра не вздрогнула. Она считала этот голос почти родным, таким близким и притягательным.  
Логан впервые в жизни видела полностью обнажённую Пьетру, и, надо отметить, вид ей безумно нравится. Тонкая, почти хрупкая фигура, с запястьями которые можно сломать одним движением; подтянутая миниатюрная, но все-таки большая для такой комплекции грудь и те самые ягодицы, которые заворожили тогда в супермаркете. Теперь не было никаких преград.  
Джейн раздевается, быстро, как в армии перед отбоем, и встаёт под струи душа. Тёмные волосы намокают и прилипают к шее, как и серебристые локоны у Пьетры.  
Хоулетт разительно отличается ростом и комплекции ей от Максимофф: у неё хорошо развита мускулатура, они рельефно очерчивают её кожу, даже можно кубики пресса увидеть, грудь больше среднего, так что в ладошки Пьетры не поместятся, а ещё у неё широкие бедра с выступающими косточками.  
Они внимательно изучают друг друга, прежде чем Джейн снова спрашивает:  
— Можно?  
Логан все можно, Пьетра готова была отдать себя без остатка ещё в пикапе у супермаркета. Но вместо этого, она терпеливо ждёт, пока её растирают мочалкой. С каждым движением Хоулетт становится легче, она все заполняет собой. Когда мочалка касается груди, Пьетру прошибает возбуждение.  
— Возьми меня, — просит Максимофф и неотрывно смотрит в зеленовато-карие глаза напротив.  
Пьетра облокотилась об стену душевой, призывно раздвигая ноги. Логан нависает над ней, скользя ладонью между её ног. Касается половых губ, раздвигает, царапает кончиком пальца, терзает круговыми движениями клитор, распаляя сильнее. Максимофф громко стонет, не заботясь о покое соседей и надеясь, что вода все заглушит. Она двигает бёдрами навстречу ласке и хватает себя за грудь, сминая её у себя с ладонях.  
Видимо, это настолько пошло выглядит, что Логан не выдерживает и рычит.  
«Действительно, зверь, » — думает Пьетра, борясь с желанием потрепать Хоулетт за ушком.  
— Пожалуйста, вставь… — просит Максимофф, осекаясь, потому что Логан хватает одного только «пожалуйста», сказанного Пьетрой почти умоляюще, словно она путник из пустыни в поисках воды, чтобы втолкнуть в неё пальцы.  
У неё совсем другие пальцы. Пьетра спала со многими девушками, но у всех них были тонкие, как дамские сигареты, пальцы. Пальцы Логан толще, они заполняют собой полностью все пространство, растягивая до предела. Они как любимые кубинские сигареты Джейн, которые та любит времени от времени выкуривать. Впрочем, Максимофф не удивляется: Логан выше и больше по массе других девушек, совсем другой типаж.  
У неё совсем другие движения. Девушки до неё спешно тыкаются, куда попало, доставляя удовольствие вспышками. Джейн же знает, как лучше направить, где согнуть, как лучше раздвинуть, даже не особо стараясь подбирать угол. Пьетра ловит кайф от каждого толчка, срываясь на стоны. Максимофф насаживается сама и удивляется, как она не переходит на бешеный ритм.  
— Не больно? — участливо спрашивает Джейн, и в её зеленоватых глазах плещется забота.  
Пьетра отрицательно кивает, мысленно спрашивая Бога, за какие хорошие поступки она заслужила такую награду в виде Логан, но вслух говорит:  
— Боже, это чертовски охуенно!  
Пьетра не трахается как заводной кролик, стремясь быстрее получить разрядку. Она смакует секс с Логан как сомелье вино, раскрывая все оттенки вкуса.  
Это как чёртов первый раз: ощущения ярче и внутри настолько туго, что даже сжиматься не надо.  
Максимофф не ощущает, как съезжает по стене, только когда её подхватывает сильная рука и колено подпирает её бедра (будучи ещё внутри неё), она понимает, как сильно расслабилась. Теперь Джейн трахает её на весу, увеличивая темп, и Максимофф готова пищать от восторга. Угол пальцев смещается, немного причиняя боль, но Пьетре это только нравится.  
— А ты лёгкая, — смеётся Логан, позволяя обхватить свою талию ногами. Девчонка прижимается грудь грудью к ней и оставляет горячие поцелуи на шее. Пьетра двигается все быстрее, торчащими сосками скользя по коже Хоулетт.  
Пьетра с трудом принимает в себя два пальца, особенно в этой позе, и Логан сомневается, не врет ли Максимофф о своём опыте. Джейн пытается быть нежной, но эти капризные «Еще» и «Глубже» выбивают все пробки.  
Хоулетт вгрызается в её шею, оставляя болезненно-красные метки и мысль «Чем ты думаешь, у неё ведь нет регенерации» загоняется далеко под за корку сознания. Пьетра скулит, стонет, смешивает эти звуки с её именем и хлюпаньем из дырки, а когда Логан прижимает её к стене, почти сгибая пополам, девчонка кончает, сбиваясь с дрожи на судорогу.  
Логан отпускает её на пол, и та едва не падает от того, что ноги едва держат.  
— Всё хорошо, — отвечает Пьетра на обеспокоенный взгляд и протягивает свою руку между ног Логан.  
Максимофф быстро находит клитор, с нажимом пройдясь по нему и получая в ответ сдержанный выдох сквозь зубы.  
«Девчонка знает толк,» — хмыкает про себя Логан, глядя, как ей ловко отдрачивает Пьетра.  
Хоулетт смотрит на её промежность, и руки так и чешутся вновь оказаться внутри. Максимофф понимает её без слов: раздвигает ноги, пальцами свободной руки раскрывая половые губы и демонстрируя растраханную дырку.  
— Хочешь ещё — вставляй, у меня тут нет лимита на счётчик, — насмешливо говорит Пьетра, а вот потом становится не смешно, резко вставленные пальцы вышибают дух, а то как они быстро двигаются, заставляя думать, что может Логан тоже имеет способность к сверхскорости.  
Они отдрачивают друг другу с мыслью, что это безобразие между ними не обойдётся одним разом, и что теперь они друг без друга не обойдутся.  
—Я могу тебя... поцеловать? — спрашивает Пьетра, неуверенно прикусывая губу. Логан тянется за поцелуем сама, изливаясь на её ладошку. Максимофф отвечает с огромным энтузиазмом, изучая языком рот Джейн и захлебываясь стонами. Хватает ещё пары толчков, прежде чем, личный энерджайзер Хоулетт обмякает на её руках.  
Пьетра никогда так не была счастлива, как до этого, она крепко обнимает Логан, тонко шепча на ухо:  
— У тебя тоже будет прозвище — Росомаха.  
Джейн смеется.


	4. Почти профессионалы

— Знаешь мы как Робин Гуды, как Мстители, как Лига Справедливости, только в последних двух случаях названия говорящие, обираем плохишей и наказываем за все хорошее, — говорит Пьетра, перебирая сумку с драгоценностями после обчистки одного мецената, который решил устроить кровавую резню за дорогущий бриллиант. В итоге, случилась вторая резня в его доме.  
— Только о нас не напишут легенды, и в анналы истории мы не войдем, а в новостях мы будем только в криминальной хронике будем, — Логан в утешающе жесте треплет серебристую макушку Максимофф, следя за дорогой  
— Чёрный пиар тоже пиар, — пожимает плечами Пьетро, — а что касаемо анала, я могу дать, если хочешь.  
Максимофф по-блядски облизывается, и Логан просто не понимает, как эта девчонка сочетает в себе черты наивного ребёнка и заправской шлюхи.  
— Держи язык зубами, а то действительно отымею, — пригрозила пальцем Хоулетт, но на Пьетро это мало возымело эффекта.  
— Так кому там нужно устроить возмездие дальше? — спрашивает Логан, сверяясь со сводкой новостей.  
— Да есть тут один коррупционер, считает, что все можно купить за деньги. Переубедим?  
— Естественно, — Хоулетт переплетает их пальцы, и Пьетра сцеловывает кожу между костяшками.

На самом деле, это была замечательная идея сменить машину на время работы с текущим делом. Логан, конечно, не хотела расставаться со своей «рабочей лошадкой», но чутье Пьетры как никогда твердило, что надо быть предельно осторожным. При этом тревоги добавляло то, что очередной богатый «плохиш» важная шишка с влиятельными связями и, если проколоться, то их со света сживут и в загробном мире ещё устроят весёлую жизнь. Такие доводы Хоулетт оценила, с недовольством упрятывая в гараж пылиться свой драгоценный пикап. Интуиция Максимофф сработала как никогда кстати, даже лучше чуйки Человека-Паука.  
Джейн это особенно заценила, когда за ними увязалась погоня и новенькая арендованная машина была изрешечена пулями.  
— Какая ты все же умница у меня, — хвалит Логан, резко выруливая, чтобы избавиться от хвоста. Пьетра довольно просияла, крепко перехватывая пистолет и паля по преследующим.  
— Еес, — восклицает она, победно сжимая руку в кулак и притягивая её к себе, когда она попадает в кого-то.  
«Ребёнок, » — качает головой Логан.  
Движущаяся навстречу тачка блокирует им проезд, вставая поперёк дороги и преграждая им путь. Парочка едва не вылетает в кювет, пытаясь затормозить. Джейн смачно матерится, и Максимофф сожалеет, что не включила диктофон на запись. На память.  
— Почему нельзя было их протаранить? — фыркает Пьетра, держать за спинку водительского кресла.  
— Потому что бессмертие есть только у меня, а ты от такого маневра, не дай Бог, станешь в мясо, — ухмыляется Хоулетт, а затем внезапно серьёзнеет. — Малая, нагибайся. Быстро.  
— Что так сразу и без смазки? Заводит секс под адреналином? — смеётся Пьетра, синхронно с Логан пригибаясь к полу. Над ухом пролетает пуля, начинается пальба по сидениям.  
— Ну, суки, сами напросились, — рявкнула Логан, поднимаясь с места и выпуская когти. Кажется ее тело прошило несколько пуль, продырявив майку Хоулетт.  
— Блядство, — шипит Пьетра, глядя как пропитывается кровью ткань. — Мой подарок на 14 февраля испортили. Говорила же, не надевай ее сегодня.  
— Не ворчи, женушка, — смеется Джейн, выбивая ногой дверь. — Лучше сиди на попе ровно и охраняй сокровища.  
Максимофф поддакнула, прижав к себе сумку с деньгами и держа пистолет на мушке.  
Верная свита совсем обезумела после обезглавливания ее лидера, и сейчас вытворяли, кто во что горазд: обстреливали со всех сторон, нападали с мечами, булавами (Господи, что за Средневековье), пытались переехать на машине.  
«88 бешеных, никак иначе, » —нарекает их Пьетра, когда видит их впервые.  
Но еще ни один из напавших не смог уцелеть от железных когтей Росомахи. Цельнолитой самурайский меч рассекается пополам от удара когтей, ломаются звенья цепи булав, а глотки филигранно режутся под аккомпанемент захлебывающихся кровью криков. В пылу схватки Логан краем глаза видит серебряную вспышку, которая пробегает к машинам. Спустя секунду автомобили взлетают наверх, вместе с людьми, что были рядом, разнося и железяки и плоть на куски.  
Джейн ловит в серебряной вспышке белозубую улыбку, адресованную ей.  
— Храните взрывчатку в недоступном для детей месте, мальчики, — наставительно сообщает Хоулетт, вспарывая живот очередному нарвавшемуся счастливчику.  
Где-то за спиной раздается звонкий неугомонный девичий хохот.

— Ничего ты их уделала, —восхищенно восклицает Пьетра, всматриваясь в лица убитых головорезов. Кровь так эстетично окропляет посеревший снег, еще не сошедший к началу марта. — Чистая работа.  
Логан подкрадывается неожиданно, почти бесшумно, как истинный хищник, и резко дышит в ухо:  
— Нравится?  
Максимофф вздрагивает, почти подпрыгивая на месте и разворачиваясь. Пред ней стоит самый настоящий зверь: тело и та многострадальная майка окрашены в темно-красный цвет, с когтей, кажущимися такими огромными сейчас стекают огромные капли крови, а взгляд почти черный, цепляется за каждый шорох и движение. Пьетра в шутку думает, что та в любую секунду на нее нападет и съест. А может не в шутку и стоит бояться?  
— Фу, ну ты и чумазая, — кривится Ртуть, касаясь предплечья Логан и медленно опуская пальцы к ее кисти. Удивляется, как ей не холодно, когда сама Пьетра ежится в пуховой куртке. Слабо схватив запястье, Максимофф поднимает ее руку, совершенно не боясь пораниться об острые лезвия когтей. Зато Логан боится ее поранить: пытается их скрыть, а то не ровен час порвет свою тонкую кожу, с нее станется. Пьетра недовольно цыкает:  
— Даже не смей.  
Хоулетт задается вопросом: что приспичило девчонке на этот раз?  
Джейн специально выпускает лезвия на всю длину, да так резко, что из Максимофф выходит громкий вздох. Но он отнюдь не испуганный, а… заинтересованный. Пьетра наклоняется в опасной близости к смертоносному оружию, к самим костяшкам, раскрывая рот. Юркий язык касается металла и слизывает чужую кровь с поверхности. Хоулетт удивлённо распахивает глаза, неотрывно глядя на разворачивающееся представление.  
Пьетра увлекается, вылизывая когти, и даже привстает на носочки, чтобы не упустить ни единый миллиметр. Максимофф проходится по всей длине, ловит пожирающий взгляд и с вызовом смотрит в ответ. Спидстер дуреет от привкуса металла во рту, дуреет от адреналина, еще кипящего в организме, дуреет от опасности, исходящей от Логан. Между ног становится невыносимо тепло и мокро, Максимофф едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать ласкать себя через джинсы. Но сдержать стон было просто невозможно, и хотя Пьетра пыталась произнести его тише, Джейн с ее то острым слухом не могла не уловить звук.  
— Гребаная извращенка, — самодовольно выдает Хоулетт. И есть тому причина: Пьетра превратила ее в свой личный фетиш.  
— Хватит с тебя на сегодня, — Логан мягко отстраняет девчонку от себя и прячет лезвия. Пьетра разочарованно хныкает, еще не догадываясь, что Хоулетт так просто ей с рук это не спустит (читай как: ее с рук не спустит).  
Джейн смеряет ее властным взглядом, запуская руки по бокам и снимая с себя майку. Максимофф замолкает, оглядывая ее фигуру. Пьетра никогда не устанет восторгаться ее телосложением и мысленно сочинять всевозможные дифирамбы. Ртуть присвистывает, когда Хоулетт снимает с себя и пропитанный кровью лиф.  
— Что, так сразу?  
— Ну не будешь же ты со мной трахаться, пока на мне чужие кишки? — поясняет Джейн, стирая майкой с себя еще не застывшую кровь. Пьетра наблюдает за кощунством в отношении своего подарка, поджав губы. Хотя вид на голую грудь Логан того стоил.  
Приведя себя в более-менее приличный вид, Джейн закинула на одно плечо майку с лифом, а на другое свою напарницу. Девчонка завопила, пытаясь вырваться:  
— Поставь меня на ноги, животное!!! Испортила мой подарок, подтёрлась им и ещё хочешь, чтобы я была покладистой?  
Логан смиренно продолжает идти: к взбалмошному характеру ее партнёрши не привыкать, а футболку отстирает и заштопает. Краем глаза Джейн видит как перед ней маячит соблазнительная задница, трепыхаясь при сопротивлении. Хоулетт знает, как ее успокоить: свободная ладонь скользит между ног, чувствуя тепло сквозь слои ткани, и сжимает промежность. Пьетра скулит.  
— Течная сучка, — отмечает вслух Хоулетт, и Максимофф стремительно краснеет, замолкая и не произнося не слова. Что правда, то правда, и возразить нечем.  
Джейн знает, что Пьетра ни в коем случае не разденется, если в салоне автомобиля не будет тепло. Логан включает печку на максимум, и ей даже не приходится ждать, пока ее кисейная барышня соизволит раздеться, когда та ускоренно скидывает с себя одежду. Они отъехали достаточно вглубь леса, чтобы их никто не услышал, в отличие от трупов, что разбросаны по немноголюдной, но все же трассе. У них есть достаточно форы, прежде чем, выйдут на след их тачки.  
Максимофф оттягивает резинку снятых трусиков как рогатку, чтобы запустить их в лицо Хоулетт. Логан с усмешкой, скидывает их с носа, невольно внюхиваясь в запах.  
— Самка готова к спариванию?  
Пьетра смеётся, перелезая на колени Логан и ухватываясь за ручку над дверью.  
— Ну что, бумер, покажи на что способна, — слишком дерзко отзывается Пьетра для того, кто будет сейчас растянут.

— Еби, сильнее! Только не останавливайся, — кричит Пьетра, так что на всю округу слышно, и Джейн рада, что позаботилась заранее о том, что эта округа состоит из птиц и мышей-полевок. Девчонка в бешеном темпе скачет на пальцах, и не дай бог перейдет на сверхскорость. Для Хоулетт зарастить пальцы не проблема, другое дело залечивать то, что между ног, потому что спидстер ласкает и там, увеличивая темп.  
— Господи, — Максимофф тонко голосит, и ее голос действительно похож на ангельский. Внутри нее Логан сгибает три пальца.  
— Не нужно официальностей, просто Джейн, — острит в ответ Хоулетт и прижимает к себе девчонку, когда ее сотрясает в очередном оргазме. Пьетра пластично льнет, выгибая спину, позволяя ставить на шее собственнические метки и урча от этого.  
Логан кончает от того, как восхитительно Максимофф сжимает в себе пальцы, да и ловкие пальчики девчонки доводят до экстаза. Пьетра пьяно целует, едва шевеля языком, но этот ленивый поцелуй — хорошая передышка для них двоих.  
Хоулетт чувствует, как на ее штаны и сидение натекло, но никакого дискомфорта от этого не испытывает. Безумно хочется прикурить, и Логан вспоминает о зажженной сигаре, что медленно тлеет в пепельнице над панелью. Логан берет ее в руку, пока Пьетра вылизывает ее грудь, и затягивается дымом, выпуская его прямо на Максимофф. Девчонка не закашливается, наоборот, вдыхает через нос, явно наслаждаясь.  
— Ты выглядишь как сутенёр, — хрипло смеётся Пьетра, не дай Бог сорвавшая голос.  
— А ты как шлюха, — парирует Логан, шлепая ее по заднице и чувствуя, как от шлепка Пьетра течет, — Ты хоть сидеть потом сможешь?  
— Смогу, если ты, конечно, не отшлепаешь, — бесстыдно отвечает Максимофф, нетерпеливо ерзая.  
— Ты сведешь меня в гроб, малая, — рычит Джейн, откладывая сигару и хватая ее за ягодицы.  
— С твоим-то бессмертием? Не-а, не выйдет, — улыбается Пьетра как ребенок, начиная второй раунд.


	5. Mommy Issues

— Интересно, — задумчиво произносит Пьетра, рассматривая битых полчаса дешевую газетенку с заправки вместо карты. Ориентированием по местности приходилось заниматься Джейн, которая чертыхалась на месте, пытаясь развернуть карту и разобраться где они. В какой-то момент Логан захотела порвать этот огромный кусок бумаги, жалея, что в век технологий не купили навигатор. Максимофф руководствовалась тем, что так их могут выследить, а потому приходилось действовать по старинке. К слову говоря, Ртуть сейчас ни коим образом не помогала, отнюдь отвлекала хихиканием и комментариями в стиле «ничего себе!», «вот это да!», привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Ну что там у тебя? — раздраженно спросила Хоулетт, сдаваясь в своих потугах с картой.  
— Доктор Рид, — Пьетра указала на газету, — пишет складно. Ты в курсе, что самая идеальная модель отношений та, где один берет на себя роль взрослого, а второй ребенка? Очень похоже на нас.  
— Ты веришь всему, даже что на заборе написано? — качает головой Логан, окончательно поворачиваясь к Максимофф.  
— Ну тебя, зануда, — заявила Пьетра, махая на нее рукой, —Лучше дай карту, а то ориентировщик по местности из тебя никакой, мамочка.  
Хоулетт хотела было возразить, что на самом деле с ориентацией на местности у нее все хорошо, просто с этой картой и лишним бубнежом Пьетры невозможно было сосредоточиться, но застыла на полуслове.  
Мамочка? В обильном лексиконе спидстера был и свой репертуар прозвищ для Логан: тут тебе и «зверюга», и «животное», особенно после кровожадных расправ или во время ссор, и насмешливое «бумер», узнав значение которого Джейн всекла ей по заднице как следует, и «Канадка», когда Хоулетт поливает блины кленовым сиропом, и деловитое «Логан» во время заданий, и ласковое редкое «Джинни» после утех в постели, и похрен, что Джейн и Джинни разные имена. Но вот «мамочка» — это что-то новенькое. Настолько новенькое и непривычное, что Логан зависает на минуту, раздумывая, пока Максимофф объясняет маршрут.  
Хоулетт отходит от наваждения сама, спрашивая:  
— Так что там с дорогой?  
Пьетра раздражается, топая ногой и наигранно обращаясь к небесам:  
— Я тут пять минут распинаюсь про краткий путь, а она меня нихрена не слышит! За что я заслужила такие муки?  
— Закончила? — Логан складывает руки на груди, наблюдая за разворачивающейся драмой.  
— Да. Прямо до указателя, там выезд на 73 трассу. По ней и едем, — фыркает Максимофф, перебираясь на заднее сидение и сворачиваясь в клубок.  
«Обидчивый ребенок,» — заключает про себя Джейн, обещая на следующий заправке побаловать свою капризную принцессу пончиками в пудре.

— Сколько раз я говорила тебе не лезть под пули, а? — отчитывает Логан Пьетру, разглядывая сочащуюся кровью рану на предплечье.  
— Миллион и один раз, — буркнула Максимофф, виновато потупив взгляд и задирая рукав рубашки еще выше.  
—И ты с завистливым упорством миллион и один раз повторяешь одно и то же, детка, — усмехается Джейн, отпивая из горла водку.  
— Со мной все В ПОРЯДКЕ! — последнюю фразу Ртуть прокричала, потому что Хоулетт пролила на ее рану содержимое бутылки. — Какого черта творишь?  
— Обеззаразить, — пояснила Логан, преподнеся бутылку к ее губам, — А это в качестве обезболивающего.  
Пьетра жадно глотает спирт, морщится от того, как он обжигает глотку, но не отстраняется от бутылки.  
— Эй, малыш, для первого раза достаточно, — смеется Джейн, взлохматив ладонью ее макушку, — Ишь, как присосалась.  
Пьетра молчит оставшееся время, пока Хоулетт перевязывает рану и лишь теребит пуговицы своей рубашки. Логан поднимает на нее взгляд и видит, что она пытается расстегнуть свою рубашку. Одного взгляда на разрумяненное лицо достаточно, чтобы понять: Пьетру развязло. Максимофф все же удалось расстегнуть пуговицы и теперь она шире распахивает полы рубашки, демонстрируя впалый живот и упругую грудь в бюстгалтере.  
— Мамочка… — почти сакрально шепчет Пьетра в губы Логан, и сорваться просто невозможно. Джейн исступленно целует ее губы, прикусывая и нагло вторгаясь в ее рот. Максимофф слабо стонет в поцелуй, растаивая под руками Логан как сладкая и тягучая ириска тает во рту. Хоулетт переходит на ее шею, обновляя метки принадлежности укусами. Джейн отстраняется, когда не чувствует отдачи —Максимофф задремала в ее руках от алкоголя.  
— За что ты мне такая попалась, — сетует Логан, укладывая незадачливого алкоголика в постель и ложась рядом с ней. Сердце Джейн щемит от переполняющей ее нежности. Хоулетт, давно не испытывавшая такого чувства, потрясенно переводит глаза то на потолок, то на Пьетру, не веря в происходящее.  
—«Вляпалась,» — говорит разум.  
—«Влюбилась,» — шепчет сердце.

Пьетра часто говорит, что любит, правда неясно: всерьез или взаправду? Максимофф говорит «люблю тебя», когда Логан приносит ее любимые конфеты, «люблю тебя», когда надо прошмыгнуть через лазерную сигнализацию, а руки дрожат, и нет уверенности ни в чем. «Люблю тебя», когда Максимофф просыпается от ночных кошмаров и жмется к Джейн, «люблю тебя» вместе с протянутой к Хоулетт кружкой кофе по лениво-сонным утрам. Логан мысленно представляет себе шкаф, в котором хранятся все эти ее «люблю», и он почти ломится, до краев наполненных этим словом. По-хорошему, нужно это искоренить, ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Джейн живет уже сотню лет, если не больше, и все никак не может подохнуть, а Пьетра слишком молода для всего дерьма, что случилось с ней с приходом в жизнь Логан, хоть и идея неуловимых мстителей была чисто ее затеей.  
Но почему-то оторваться от зацелованных губ совсем не хочется.  
Они курят одну сигару на двоих, и Пьетра каждый раз закашливается от крепости сигареты, но не сдается.  
— Я не помню свою маму. Ни даже не «почти не помню», как говорят в фильмах, а вообще, — прорывает на откровения Максимофф после третьей затяжки, — Отец вообще ненавидел о ней говорить. Называл редкостной сукой и злорадствовал, что отобрал у нее родительские права на нас. Говорил, что «ни она, ни ее потаскуха» никогда не увидят нас с братом.  
— Постой, твоя мамаша — лесбиянка? — изогнула бровь Логан.  
— Наверно, — пожала плечами Пьетра, а затем усмехнулась, — переняла от нее не только мутацию, но и ориентацию. Вот папаша бы разозлился. Он и так, когда узнал, что мы с братом мутанты рассвирепел, что пар из ушей валил. Ладно, я успела съебаться с братиком на время, пока он не остынет.  
— А где сейчас брат? — поинтересовалась Джейн, замечая тревогу Пьетры и утешающе поглаживая ее по спине. На ней одна белоснежная логановская рубашка больше ее на два размера и оно выглядит как платье, прикрывая нагие бедра.  
— В интернате учится, он хороший парень, не пропадет. А я пропала… Как тебя встретила, — льстит Максимофф, обхватывая фильтр сигареты губами и затягиваясь.  
Они уютно молчат, смотря друг напротив друга и сизый дым создает мутную завесу между ними.  
— Так вот для чего эти игры в «мамочку», да? — спрашивает Хоулетт.  
Пьетра давится дымом от хохота:  
— Это другое. Просто мне нравится твоя реакция. Ты так заводишься, особенно тогда в первый раз, в машине. Ты словно новое порно увидела.  
— Ах, ты маленькая дрянь… — Пьетра пытается слинять с кровати на сверхскорости, но у Джейн реакция ловчее будет, поэтому хватает за щиколотку.  
— Ах, мамочка… — порнографично стонет Пьетра, и руки сами отпускают лодыжку.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — торжественно произносит спидстер, сбегая на кухню.

Логан отшвыривает ремень в сторону, любовно оглаживая покрасневшие ягодицы. Они сплошь испещрены алыми полосами от ремня. Пьетра шмыгает носом, пытаясь остановить непрошенные слезы. Джейн ни в коем случае не нужно их видеть, потому что тогда Хоулетт прекратит все, а Максимофф мало и нужно еще и погрубее. Щеки девчонки горят от действий и слов Логан, и между ног ощущается красноречивая реакция на происходящее.  
— Малыш, — ласково зовет Джейн, что Пьетра невольно тянется к источнику голоса, — Покажи своей мамочке, как ты развлекаешься, когда мамочки нет дома.  
Пьетра прикусывает губу, согласно кивая, и переворачивается на спину. Максимофф садится на кровати, подпирая спину подушкой и широко раздвигает ноги, не стесняясь показать себя. Напротив нее темнеет взгляд, голодно цепляясь за все прелести тела. Пьетра не боится этого взора, наоборот, дразнит сильнее, облизывая свои тонкие пальцы кончиком языка и впуская их в рот. Сосет фаланги со смаком, причмокивая, заводя пальцы за щеку и оттягивая ее. Максимофф замечает, как рука Логан ложится на промежность, потирая ее не спеша через джинсу. Зрелище настолько неприличное, что не течь раньше времени выходит из рук вон плохо. Максимофф трется об простынь, оставляя следы от смазки и хитро улыбается, выпуская пальцы изо рта. От губ до пальцев тянется ниточка слюны, которая рвется, когда спидстер опускает руку, скользя подушечками пальцев по всему телу. Это как приватное шоу, только напротив объект твоих воздыханий, а не противный взору клиент. Пьетра скользит по соскам, щипая их и издавая стон.  
— Я всегда думаю о тебе, когда делаю так, мамочка, — голос выходит немного хриплым, но эффект он производит: Логан почти с хрустом дерева вцепляется свободной рукой в подлокотник кресла, сжимая ладонь другой руки на промежности.  
Максимофф скользит по вздрагивающему животу, ниже, дрожит, когда проходится по половым губам, распаляет себя клитором и только потом вталкивается внутрь.  
— Мамочка! — зовет Пьетра, хныча и быстро растрахивая себя пальцами. — Мне так не хватает твоих пальцев. Хочу глубже!  
Хлюпание смешивается вместе со стонами, криками, скрипом кровати и тяжелым дыханием Логан. Джейн быстро надрачивает себе, выстанывая имя Пьетры, и думает, что это, черт возьми, просто безумие какое-то! Особенно, когда Максимофф разворачивается спиной, выгибает по-кошачьи спину и продолжает себя растягивать, переходя на ускоренный темп.  
Однако мгновение спустя на бедрах оказываются сильные руки, которые тормозят, успокаивают, дают передышку.  
— Я здесь, крошка, — шепчет Логан, нежно целуя позвонки и убирая испачканные пальцы Пьетры, заменяя своими. — Кто-то просил поглубже?  
Первый толчок заставляет воздух выбиться из легких, и Пьетра прижимается к простыням грудью, изгибаясь сильнее. Максимофф почти дрожит от грубости и то, как ее втрахивают в матрас, повидавший те еще виды. Пьетра готова поставить сотку, что если бы у матраса действительно бы была память, то такого шоу у него еще никогда не было.  
Логан ловит в ладонь прядь серебристых волос и тянет ее на себя, вместе с волосами прогибается и голова спидстера.  
— Ты моя, слышишь? Моя, — рычит Хоулетт, вгрызаясь зубами в загривок, и Пьетра не может не кричать от того, как это больно и охренительно хорошо одновременно. Так хорошо, что взгляд затуманивается и перед носом пляшут черные чертята.  
Максимофф не понимает, когда она кончает, зато остро чувствует, когда ее изнеженную кожу вспарывают когти. Металл холодит кожу, легким росчерком оставляет царапины. Спидстер хочет сопротивляться, но не может, она едва сейчас может встать на ноги, а уж о том, чтобы бежать от сильного мутанта тут даже речи не идет.  
Однако Логан и не стремиться ее убивать. Всего лишь ставит новую метку, живую, яркую, свежую и долговечную. Джейн, как одержимая, слизывает кровь с ее кожи, любуясь получившимся шедевром. На худой юной спине кровоточит надпись: «The property of W».

Сандерс сидел за своим столом, дописывая отчет об очередном происшествии, когда сзади раздались несколько голосов. Они доносились от входа в зал с офицерами, и постепенно гул шепотков распространялся по всему залу, словно кто-то очень важный зашел сегодня к ним в гости.  
Наконец, гул дошел до конца зала, и офицеры, что сидели впереди Говарда, развернулись, удивленно воззрившись на кого-то. Кто-то стоял за спиной лейтенанта и ожидал, пока Сандерс обратит внимание. Что Говард и сделал, правда нехотя и лениво повернувшись.  
— Лейтенант Говард Сандерс, — учтиво поприветствовал его статный темнокожий мужчина, стоя рядом с миниатюрной блондинкой. — Меня зовут Олдос Блэйк, а мою напарницу Сара Пачеко, мы агенты ФБР.  
Сандерс удивился, приподняв бровь, и усмехнулся:  
— И что же бюро расследований понадобилось от бывалого вояки, выходящего на пенсию?  
— Помочь со старыми знакомыми, — хмыкнул Олдос, эффектно движением руки доставая фотокарточку, где изображено было дерево, мужчина средних лет с перерезанным горлом и символ QW.  
Говард мгновенно побледнел, кивнул и предложил усесться рядом. На фото был начальник полиции соседнего округа. Характеристика его была такова: честный, открытый, без злоупотребления властью, склонности к насилию или коррупции. Зачем он был им нужен?


	6. Привет из прошлого

Логан мало говорит о себе и своем прошлом. Пьетра делает такой вывод, когда понимает, что о ней она знает все, Максимофф — открытая книга с красочными картинками, в то время как Хоулетт — старинный фолиант с вырванными страницами. Спидстер делится с Джейн этими мыслями, и та в ответ смеется:  
— Вот опять ты меня называешь старой.  
— Ты опять все не так понимаешь, — фырчит Пьетра, напиваясь с ней в один из вечеров, теперь Максимофф более устойчива к алкоголю, да они сейчас не пьют самогон, как в прошлый раз, — Я просто хочу о тебе больше узнать, а ты не особо разговорчивая.  
— Поэтому споить решила? — хохмит Логан, — Ты же знаешь с моей-то регенерацией, что пей, что не пей все одно и то же.  
— Нет, я просто поговорить хочу. Хочу узнать больше о тебе, — Пьетра подлезает под бок Джейн, обнимая и ластясь. — Мы же все-таки теперь пара.  
— Если честно, то я помню только урывками то, что со мной было до эксперимента, — сознается Джейн, отстраняя руку от Пьетры на безопасное расстояние, и выпускает когти, осматривая их, — Уже который десяток лет с ними хожу, а привыкнуть не могу. До этого они были просто костяные, но не менее убийственные.  
Максимофф притягивает ее руку к себе, поглаживая обух лезвий кончиками пальцев.  
— Совсем меня не боишься? — Хоулетт наблюдает за Пьетрой с отстраненно-ленивым видом, но на самом деле ловит каждый ее заинтересованный взгляд и каждое движение.  
Спидстер отрицательно качает головой:  
— Ни капельки.  
— Очень даже зря, — Логан подцепляет краем лезвия ее футболку, слегка распарывая ткань по краям. Пьетра ойкает, дыхание ее сбивается, а зрачки непозволительно широко расширяются. Не та реакция. Хоулетт постоянно пытается ее испугать, оттолкнуть от себя, показать, что она не лучшая партия для «жили они долго и счастливо», но Максимофф с завидным упорством все пытается доказать обратное.  
— Кажется, около 1830х годов на Северных землях Канады, — начала рассказ Логан, не собираясь отстраняться от Пьетры, — маленькая девочка с темными волосами внезапно обнаруживает свою мутацию. Она агрессивно нападает на мужчину с острыми костяными когтями и протыкает его насквозь. Мужчина обмякает, называя перед смертью девчонку «дочерью». Это воспоминание приходит только во снах. Все еще хочешь слушать меня?  
Пьетра согласно кивает, дрожа от близости их тел и то, как наваливается Логан всем весом, прижимая к кровати.  
— Иногда я вспоминаю Войну Севера и Юга, Первую и Вторую мировые войны, Вьетнам. Тогда я поняла, что меня не прикончить. Даже, если прострелить черепушку в упор. Несколько раз. Пробовали.  
«И зачем ты пугаешь девчонку?» — думает про себя Джейн, но остановится не может.  
— Помню отрывочно этого ублюдка Страйкера и его «невинные» эксперименты. Знаешь, сколько крови было пролито, пока создавался адамантий? Не счесть. А еще он хренов манипулятор. Знает слабые места. Кайла…  
Логан морщится, отторгая воспоминания о ней. На ее щеку ложится хрупкая девичья ладонь, мягко оглаживая большим пальцем.  
— Он убил твою любовь? —встревоженно спросила Максимофф.  
— И это тоже, — Джейн чувствует сдавливающую боль в груди, словно открылись края почти зажившей раны. Хоулетт никогда не рассказывала другим о себе, а оттого становится еще тяжелей продолжать. — Сначала он потоптался на моем чувстве любви, заставил поверить, что она мертва, лишь я вернулась бы к нему как побитая собака. А потом она жива, и она мутант на его стороне.  
— Вот же дерьмо, — ругается Пьетра и ее берет неудержимая злоба за Джейн. Безумно хочется вмазать всем тем, кто насолил Логан.  
— Жизнь несправедлива, малыш, — горько усмехается Хоулетт, целуя коротко в лоб. — Впрочем, она получила свое и уже на том свете. Но меня волнует другое. В каждом видении и сне рядом с собой я вижу другую.  
— Кто это ещё? —ревниво интересуется Максимофф.  
— Успокойся. Она моя названная сестра. Она в каждом моем воспоминании и видении. Мы деремся на равных, но она хуже меня. И я сейчас имею в виду ее характер. Вскрывает глотки без разбора, стреляет по любой движущейся мишени, насилует в угоду инстинктам. Наши пути разошлись, потому что я не хотела ей уподобляться.  
— Кто она? — настороженно спрашивает Пьетра.  
— Ее зовут Виктория. И она тоже бессмертная, — задумчиво отвечает Логан, и, честно говоря, Максимофф совсем не хочется с ней встретиться.

Статистика вещь точная, если, конечно, предоставленные данные верны. Так, по данным Пьетры, в 99,9% случаях, когда они обе оказываются в горизонтальной плоскости, между ними случается секс. У Логан это цифра колеблется на отметке 95%, время на сон никто не отменял. Погрешность есть, но, в целом, данные почти схожи. Впрочем, они и так поняли, что сегодня секс также неизбежен как неизбежны раскаты грома после вспышки молнии.  
Пьетра восседает на бедрах Логан, снимая с себя футболку и демонстрируя обнажённую грудь. Джейн скользит по бокам Максимофф, продвигаясь к груди и обхватывая ее ладонями. Тепло плещется в карих глазах спидстера, когда она кладет свои ладошки на живот Джейн, подцепляя футболку и потянув ее наверх. Она оставляет ткань задранной выше груди, а затем прижимается кожей к коже. Пьетра зажимает колено Логан между своих ног, двигает бедрами на пробу, будто нарочно соприкаясь с Джейн сосками. Из уст обеих слетают стоны, и Максимофф поражается, насколько синхронно это получилось. Ладошка спидстера спускается к животу, немного щекоча, и оттого живот Логан напрягается.  
— Не делай так больше, — предупреждает Хоулетт, — Иначе такая же участь ждет тебя.  
Пьетра послушно кивает, убирая руки на пояс джинс. Максимофф боится щекотки даже страшнее смерти, поэтому рисковать и не будет. А вот потянуть за собачку замка, расстегивая ширинку и проникая под резинку трусов, — совершенно иное дело. Логан внимательно следит за ее действиями, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Пьетра быстро находит клитор, подушечкой пальца гладит его круговыми движениями, стараясь ласкать без сильного нажима. Женщина все же зажмуривает глаза и несвойственно закусывает губу.  
— Все в порядке? —беспокоится Максимофф.  
— Да, — с хрипотцой выдаёт Хоулетт, —ты, пожалуй, самая нежная из моих любовниц.  
Пьетра смущается, очаровательно пунцовея.  
— Просто немного непривычно… — поясняет свое поведение Логан, немного волнуясь, когда ловкие пальцы проходятся по половым губам.  
— Ты что-то задумала, малыш? — спрашивает заинтересованно Джейн и видит в ответ лукавую улыбку. Перед глазами снова возникает серебряная вспышка, которая молниеносно стягивает с Логан джинсы, а спустя секунду полностью лишенная одежды Пьетра снова обхватывает колено между ног, потираясь промежностью и лаская половые губы одновременно.  
Хоулетт поднимает колено чуть выше, и спидстер тонко стонет от того, как восхитительно чувствуется касание клитора об кожу при трении. Логан делает пару толчков, направляя ее бедра, прежде чем, Пьетра вталкивает в рот два пальца, обильно их смачивая слюной и посасывая. Максимофф это делает очень эффектно, в память Логан на долгие века врежется момент, когда Пьетра раздвигает пальцы галочкой, продолжая их вылизывать и заглушая стоны.  
— Секс-индустрия безнадежна без такого ценного кадра, крошка, — вкрадчиво шепчет Хоулетт, отстраняя ее руку и притягивая для поцелуя. Максимофф не дает себя целовать так долго, как хотелось бы, но у спидстера есть свои планы на этот счет.  
— Разрешишь мне? — спрашивает застенчиво Пьетра, приставляя пальцы к ее входу.  
Логан удивляется на секунду, а зачем беззлобно улыбается:  
— Для актива ты слишком робкая, — Джейн поднимает пальцами ее за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза, — Дерзай.  
Максимофф солнечно улыбается, шепча «спасибо» раза три-четыре, юлит возле входа, не решаясь войти и лишь затем проникает внутрь.  
— Если тебе что-то не понравится или будет больно, то говори, — просит спидстер, совершенно забывая о том, что в жизни Логан бывали случаи и побольнее.  
Джейн снисходительно кивает, утягивая девчонку повторно в поцелуй. Юркие пальцы дают привыкнуть какое-то время, а затем начинают быстро двигаться, входя до упора и растягивая. Логан стонет в поцелуй, и двигает бедрами навстречу пальцам. Хоулетт время от времени сжимает фаланги пальцев в себе настолько сильно, что Максимофф начинает думать, что таким образом она может сломать себе пальцы. Логан — идеальное и смертоносное оружие, как ни крути. Но эта же Логан соблазнительно изгибается, пусть и рычит, когда темп наращивается, когда пальцы раздвигаются внутри, когда хлюпающие звуки эхом раздаются в почти полупустой комнате отеля, где из предметов интерьера только кровать. Отголоски их голосов также отражаются от стен и возвращаются в эпицентр комнаты.  
Максимофф безумно заводит вид лежащей под ней женщины: литое тело с крепкими, стальными на ощупь мышцами изгибается и плавится от прикосновений, напрягаясь до предела, крепкие руки берут в свой захват, царапая короткими когтями спину, заставляя кровоточить метку с надписью, раскатистые женские стоны оглушают, а на простынях так мокро, что черт его разберет, кто из них там наследил. Видимо все же Пьетра, потому что пальцы Джейн легко входят внутрь без какого-либо дискомфорта.  
— Думаешь, я не замечу, что ты мокрая, маленькая извращенка? — Логан скалит зубы в улыбке, а потом этими же зубами вцепляется в предплечье спидстера. Пьетра тоже мстительно кусает в шею Джейн, но засос за минуту рассасывается на коже во время регенерации. Спидстер чертыхается, и ее злобный и обиженный вид ребенка — это одно из самых милых зрелищ в мире. Хоулетт зацеловывает ее лицо, и эмоции Пьетры сглаживаются.  
Максимофф сбивается с их размеренного темпа, предельно ускоряясь и не замечая как превращается в серебряную вспышку. Логан громко стонет, даже не собираясь останавливать спидстера и разворачивающуюся перед ней вакханалию. Пальцы Пьетры порхают внутри нее, как и бедра, которые насаживают промежность на фаланги, и это настолько в новинку и приятно, что Логан едва сдерживается, чтобы не кончить. Ей удается это сделать на миллисекунду позже, чем кончит Пьетра.

Спидстер созерцает побеленный потолок гостиничного номера и пытается успокоить свое дыхание. Обычно с этим проблем не бывает, но сегодня исключительный случай. Взлохмаченная Логан курит с ней рядом в постели и не собирается вынимать из промежности свои пальцы, будто это в порядке вещей.  
Первой заговаривает Джейн:  
— Теперь я понимаю, что значит «затрахать до смерти». Радуйся, что я для своих лет еще в форме.  
Пьетра смеется, закрывая ладонью глаза:  
— Господи, прости, я не думала, что так сорвусь.  
— Не вини себя, малая. Мне понравилось, — они одновременно поворачивают друг к другу головы и молча глядят глаза в глаза. Между ними создается уютная тишина, не прерываемая ни одним звуком ни снаружи, ни извне.

Пьетре не спится. Одна из редких ночей, когда сна ни в одном глазу, а в комнате, даже под боком у Логан, мерещатся страшные тени, и душно с открытым окном. Максимофф вылезает из постели, целует в лоб Джейн и, прихватив сигареты и зажигалку своей девушки, выскользает из номера, чтобы покурить. Логан отнимает у нее плохие привычки вроде грызения ногтей, отсутствие хозяйственности, отсутствие аккуратности и бережливости и прививает новые, более опасные: курение, алкоголь, грубый секс, влечение к более старшим женщинам, увлечение воровством на профессиональном уровне. Но Пьетра не жалуется, ей наоборот этого не хватало, кажется, всю сознательную жизнь. Максимофф затягивается сигарой, почесывая зудящую спину от заживающих царапин. За спиной слышится торопливый шаг, словно рывок к жертве, и в следующий момент рот зажимает когтистая женская рука.  
— Что такая куколка делает ночью одна? — рявкает незнакомый голос.  
Пьетра пытается вырваться с помощью сверхскорости, но ее талию поперек зажимает вторая рука.  
— Ну, уж нет, зайчик, от меня не убежишь, —голос говорит над самым ухом, женщина облизывается, наблюдая серебряные всполохи под ногами, и ее явно забавляет потуги Максимофф вырваться. Когда ей это наскучивает, она вырубает одним ударом девчонку, взваливая на свое плечо.  
— А у тебя улучшился вкус, сестренка. Таких девочек снимаешь для себя, — темноволосая женщина обращается к темному окну, улыбаясь и демонстрируя клыки.  
Нет никакого сомнения, что той ночью Пьетра наткнулась на Викторию Крид.


	7. Спасение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе без НЦ, но исправлюсь в эпилоге, а пока ввела вам #cherik на радость  
> IT WILL BE VERY HOOT ENDING

— Мисс Пьетра Максимофф, — обратился Сандерс к девушке, сидящей напротив в наручниках. Одно дело поймать неуловимых, другое дело — выбить из них информацию и признание. Впрочем, улики были на лицо: Говард все ещё не верит глазам, когда видит на записи с камер заторможенную серебряную вспышку с лицом девчонки.  
Где-то в камерах звучит протяжный нечеловеческий вой, и ему вторит второй женский голос. Действие убойной дозы транквилизаторов снова прекратило свое действие. Звуки настолько громкие, что слышны даже в комнате допросов. «Пепельная», как ее прозвали следаки, хитро улыбается и сдувает со лба прядь серых волос. Ее голова наспех перебинтована, под глазом расцветает синяк, а из губы слегка сочится кровь. Малолетняя преступница была едва в сознании, но ФБР непреклонно: привести в порядок и притащить на допрос. Словно читая мысли, Максимофф поворачивается к темному непроницаемому стеклу и вперивает взгляд туда, где стоит агент Олдос Блэйк.  
— Мисс Максимофф, — обращает на себя внимание лейтенант, решаясь все же задать вопрос. — Что произошло на Острове?  
Пьетра медленно поворачивает свою голову, надменно смеряя пожилого офицера полиции взглядом, и раскрывает рот:  
— Зря вы нас схватили.  
Вой становится громче, что даже стоящие у двери полицейские тушуются. Говард же нервно поправляет воротник рубашки, что не уходит от взгляда спидстера. И только, когда шум стихает, решает задать вопрос.  
— Почему же, мисс? — Говард уверен в себе, он схватил удачу за хвост и теперь не отпустит. И неважно, что это самое сложное дело, и он впервые сталкивается с мутантами. — Повязав вашу троицу и доктора Корнелиуса мы раскрыли ещё с десяток дел о краже и убийствах. Новые Робин Гуды, да? QW — что это значит? Кто из них двоих ваша напарница?  
С последней фразой он перешёл на крик, думая запугать девчонку. Та даже бровью не повела, скрестив руки на груди. Видимо, постоянное присутствие ее напарницы отбило любой страх.  
— Вы такие простые, — пояснила Пьетра равнодушным голосом, — Думаете, я так просто вам все расскажу?  
— Мы надеемся на сотрудничество. Вам смягчат срок при чистосердечном признании, — пояснил Сандерс. — Начните хотя бы с Острова.  
Максимофф собиралась молчать, но внезапно заговорил голос. «Расскажи,» — попросила женщина. Пьетра заозиралась вокруг, пытаясь понять, откуда идёт звук. Все делали вид, что никто ничего не слышал.  
«Я в твоей голове, милая,» — произнесла неизвестная, и Максимофф почувствовала мимолётное мягкое прикосновение по голове. Это было так по-семейному, что у Пьетры защемило сердце.  
«Я не враг, мы хотим спасти тебя и Логан. Сможешь потянуть время?» — чарующий, мягкий голос внушал неподдельное доверие, и Максимофф отчётливо кивнула, что вызвало недоумение у наблюдателей и Говарда.  
«Мы скоро. Мы так долго искали тебя с твоей мамой, » — произнесла напоследок женщина и исчезла, забрав с собой обволакивающее тепло и доброту. Спустя секунду Пьетра едва сдерживает ахание: «Мы с твоей мамой? Что это вообще значит?»  
— Мисс Максимофф? — интересуется Сандерс, обеспокоено не сводя с взгляда с Пьетры. — С вами все в порядке? Что с Островом?  
— Остров, значит? — хмыкает Пьетра, — начнем с того, что меня похитили.

Спидстер очухивается в темном помещении, где ни зги не видно, и заходится сухим кашлем. Голова разрывается от боли, а ноги и руки чувствуются каменными, настолько они затекли в неподвижном положении. Пьетра пытается ими подвигать, но они крепко связаны между собой, как и ноги. На ощупь оковы — это согнутый вручную стальной прут, их тяжесть заставляет руки опускаться ниже, а, чертыхаясь, Пьетра обдирает свою кожу об резьбу.  
Максимофф слышит грузные шаги от угла к центру комнаты и застывает. В темноте мелькают белоснежные клыки. Затем зажигается свет, и Пьетра щурится от яркости. Крид специально направляет абажур лампы на лицо спидстера, ослепляя глаза.  
— Проснулась, спящая красавица, — усмехается женщина, обходя кругом вокруг своей пленницы. Пьетра замечает коротко остриженные темные кудри волос, телосложение как у Логан, даже круче, свободные полы черного пальто, развевающиеся вслед за женщиной, и острые точенные когти, находящиеся в опасной близости к Пьетре.  
— Виктория, — хрипло произносит Максимофф, едва ворочая головой, чтобы кивнуть в знак приветствия. — Хороший маникюрчик. Дай телефон мастера.  
— А ты мне нравишься, — смеётся Виктория, останавливаясь и нависая над Пьетрой.  
Максимофф чувствует силу, почти такую же, какая исходит от Логан, но только более животную. Не вовремя вспоминаются слова Логан, что той нет проблем в любой момент перерезать глотку, просто потому что захотелось.  
— Наконец-то сестрёнка завела себе игрушку получше, — продолжает Крид, в прыжке нависая над Максимофф. У Пьетры сбивается дыхание, но она не издает ни звука. Саблезубая хмурится.  
— Обычно все ее телки на этом моменте пищат и просят отпустить. Что насчёт тебя? — Крид перехватывает ее шею, когти удлиняются и впиваются кожу, царапая. Пьетра только шипит, стискивая зубы.— Совсем не страшно?  
— Чувиха, я встречаюсь с твоей сестрой, такое только первые десять раз пугает, — храбрится Максимофф, хотя на самом деле сердце стучит как бешеное, но если дали волю острому языку, то спидстера не остановить. — Хочешь убить — убей или что там тебе нужно от меня?  
— О, нет, зайчишка, не так просто, — рассмеялась Виктория. — Ты мне нужна еще живая. Твоя цепная собачка на поводке и по совместительству моя сестра может сорвать мне весь замысел, если ты будешь мертвой.  
— А когда все было просто, конечно же, — обреченно вздыхает Пьетра. — Расскажешь, что задумала?  
Крид опрокидывает кресло вместе с Максимофф, и склоняется на корточки рядом с девчонкой. Конечности ноют сильнее, будучи придавленными собственным весом девушки; прут только больнее впивается в кожу.  
— Думаешь, я совсем имбецилка — посвящать тебя в свои планы?  
— Ну все суперзлодеи так делают, почему бы нет, — пояснила Максимофф.  
— Могу дать тебе только один прогноз — мы с тобой ещё повеселимся после, —хищно облизнулась Виктория, когтем проведя от шеи до низа живота.  
Где-то в другом помещении громогласно прозвучало:  
— Виктория! Я здесь!  
— А вот и гости подошли. Давай встретим их как подобает, — несколько старомодно произнесла Крид, так что Пьетра даже не сомневалась, что этому бумеру явно за сотку перевалило. Саблезубая одним движением подняла стул с пленницей, и, словно он ничего не весит, потащила за собой, как обычно ребёнок везет за собой санки. Деревянный стул скрежетал от напора силы, оставляя на полу царапины.  
— Виктория! — взревела Логан еще раз.  
— Терпение, сестра, —откликнулась Саблезубая, заходя в комнату и затаскивая за собой Пьетру. Джейн вцепилась взглядом в спидстера, отмечая испачканные кровью серебристые волосы.  
— Мы тут немного повеселились, пока тебя ждали, — усмехнулась Крид, потрепав за щеку Пьетро.  
— Заметно, сколько я о тебе помню — всегда берешь чужое, — Хоулетт едва сохраняет самообладание, чтобы не выцарапать глаза Виктории.  
— Я выполнила свое обещание, — Джейн указала на доктора Корнелиуса, который прятался за экспериментальной установкой для введения адамантия.  
— Доброго времени суток, Абрахам! Столько времени прошло, и вот мы снова здесь! — разводит руками Саблезубая.  
— Выполняй. Свое. Обещание.— зарычала Хоулетт.  
— Она твоя, забери ее, — улыбается Виктория, отступая в сторону и пропуская. Пьетра запоздало замечает, что здесь где-то таится подвох. Время нарочно движется как улитка, в замедленной съемке показывая движения Логан навстречу. Саблезубая атакует, доставая из под полы пальто меч и умело им орудуя. Пара таких замахов, и она пронзает им плечо Джейн, пригвождая к стене. Самое паршивое в этом — что Максимофф видит, но не может остановить. Ртуть заходится серебряной вспышкой, повалив стул на пол и пытаясь вырваться.  
— Ничего не выйдет ни у тебя, ни у нее: меч из чистого адамантия, а как известно адамантий может победить адамантий, — поясняет Виктория, оставляя Логан ворочаться у стены. — Доктор, готовьте аппарат.  
— Вы уверены, мисс Крид? Страйкер говорил, что вам не стоит его применять на себе, — неуверенно спросил Абрахам, рука его застыла над панелью управления.  
— Страйкер — трус, он боялся, что я выйду из под его контроля. Сейчас его здесь нет, — Виктория одним прыжком оказалась рядом с доктором, схватывая его ладонь и нажимая на кнопку запуска. Из колбы в колбу начал перетекать расплавленный адамантий.  
— Так-то лучше, — поддакнула сама себе Саблезубая.  
— Откуда у тебя, нахрен, меч? — сипит Логан, вытаскивая из себя лезвие и рухнув на пол. Рана, из которой хлещет кровь, не зарастает, больно щиплет, и Хоулетт чувствует такую непривычную слабость. Перед глазами мутнеет, яркой цветовой вспышкой видится серебряные волосы и потрепанная куртка, окрашенная серебрянкой.  
— В Нигерии нашлись еще запасы, — отвечает Виктория на вопрос, снимая с себя пальто и демонстрируя сильное тело. — Ты ведь не понимаешь, что с тобой не так?  
Джейн слабо рычит.  
— Адамантий ядовит, и в определенных ситуациях может отравить организм. И регенерацию притупляет. Ты как раз в определенной ситуации. Уже чувствуешь эффект?  
Логан огрызается, посылая матом сестру куда подальше.  
— На языке росомахи значит да, — ухмыляется Саблезубая, обнажая клыки, — Если бы кто-то тогда не ушел из команды, то тогда бы был в курсе. Но нет, ты съебалась, и мне теперь надо мусолить и разъяснять на правах старшей сестры.  
— Спасибо, услужила, — саркастично отмечает Джейн. Безумно хочется прикурить.  
— Что ты хочешь от нас? — подает голос Пьетра, и внимание всех присутствующих обращено на нее.  
— Справедливости, зайчик, — подмигнула Крид ей, снимая брюки и наклоняясь над резервуаром с водой. — Старшая сестра всегда должна получать лучшее. А в итоге, наоборот. Скелет из адамантия, шлюшка под боком, деньги, убийства, азарт — все ей. Пора мне тоже получить свое. Начнём, пожалуй, с адамантия.  
Саблезубая погрузилась в резервуар с водой и приказала доктору начать. Тот послушно кивнул, нажимая на кнопки и запуская процесс.  
— Ты кого это шлюхой назвала? — возмутилась Пьетра, но Крид под водой вряд ли ее услышала.  
Логан знала: адамантий ни в коем случае не должен оказаться в скелете. Иначе с ее состоянием ей не одолеть Саблезубую. Рана заживала, но слишком медленно, общая слабость во всем теле еще ощущалась, и даже встать сейчас было бы затруднительно. Зато напротив нее сидела та, кто могла бы это предотвратить.  
Ртуть видела, как к ней ползла Джейн, едва перебирая губами. В хриплом шепоте слышалось «Двигайся ко мне.»  
Максимофф оттолкнулась ногой от стены, двинувшись навстречу к Хоулетт. Столкнувшись друг с другом, Логан попросила развернуться спиной, что Пьетро и сделала, шумно погрохотав спинкой кресла. Доктор беспокойно вздернулся, но не применил никаких действий. Джейн собрала в себе все силы, что у нее остались, на избавление Максимофф от прутьев. Металл подался со второго раза, и теперь абсолютно свободная Пьетра растирала разодранные в мясо запястья и щиколотки. «Останови их,» — прошептала Логан.  
Пьетра кивнула, превращаясь в серебряную вспышку и выхватывая у Логан пистолет из поясной кобуры. В следующую секунду к виску доктора был прижат пистолет.  
— Доктор Корнелиус, я понимаю, что вас принудили к участию в этом, но прекратите это.  
Абрахам опасливо перевел взгляд с Крид в резервуаре на показатели ее пульса. Линия замедлялась, почти стала ровная, но они оба знали, что это не надолго.  
— Я беру вину в этом на себя, доктор, — твердо сказала Пьетра и доктор послушался.  
Адамантий ушёл из шприцов, но половина уже была влита в скелет Саблезубой. Решетка с шприцами поднялась наверх, представляя взору Викторию без сознания.  
Максимофф опустила пистолет, доктор боязненно отступил на шаг, два, три, а потом пустился в бег. Да и черт бы с ним.  
Спидстер пустила пару пуль в голову Крид, надеясь, что это задержит ее воскрешение, а затем кинулась к Логан. Та уже сидела, прислонившись к стене и неотрывно смотрела на свою боевую подругу.  
— Ты же знаешь, это еще не конец, — произнесла Джейн, заправляя серебристую прядь волос ей за ухо. — Уходи, пока не получила ещё, малая.  
— Я без тебя не уйду, ты знаешь, — улыбнулась Пьетра, толкаясь губами в ее губы и даря полный отчаяния поцелуй. Сзади слышится громкие хлопки ладонями, и они обе оборачиваются на звук.  
— Очень милая сцена, когда на свадьбу пригласите? — язвит Виктория. Пули вылетают из ее головы, с грохотом падая на пол.  
— Только после твоих похорон,— парирует Логан, а затем обращается к Пьетре. — Беги.  
Максимофф пытается проскочить через Крид к выходу, но та останавливает ее одним прыжком и впечатывает в стену. Боль на лице чувствуется невыносимая, и Максимофф не сомневается, что она что-нибудь себе расквасила.  
— Вы, кстати, оценили мой шедевр? Старалась косить под вас, — говорит Виктория, и обе не понимают, что она подразумевает. — Ну как же — старина Фредди, начальник полиции. Так умолял его не убивать, говорил, что не сделал ничего плохого, ну так я ему сделала... А уж эти ваши инициалы, так любовно расковыряла на дереве, чтобы максимально похоже было. Думаю, полиция заценит.

— Стойте, мисс, то есть убийство начальника полиции не ваших рук дело? — прервал Говард ее рассказ. Честно, он настолько был поражён всеми описанными событиями, что даже не встревал в рассказ, чтобы не спутать нить повествования, но рабочий вопрос задать был обязан.  
— Вы же сами сказали, что мы Робин Гуды? Вроде такие только плохишей наказывают или вы сами себе противоречите? — усмехнулась Пьетра.  
— Я вас понял. Продолжайте, мисс, — попросил лейтенант, предпочитая не отвечать на вопрос. Рация подозрительно молчала на поясах охранников, как и все остальные шумы смолкли за пределами кабинета, и даже в наушнике Сандерса не было слышно комментариев и возни, происходящей за стеклом. Говард послал одного из охранников узнать в чем дело. Тот послушно удалился.

Виктория обступила Пьетру, намереваясь поднять ее за шею, но тут встряла Логан:  
— Хватит с нее, у нас с тобой личные расчеты. Она здесь не при чём.  
Хоулетт призывно выпустила когти, Крид ответила ей тем же. Ее ногти частично покрылись металлом, частично остались теми же, однако результатом Виктория была довольна, набрасываясь первой на Джейн.  
Максимофф поднялась на ноги со второй попытки. Хоулетт и Крид уже отсутствовали в помещении, в пылу битвы переместившись в другую локацию. Но звуки ожесточенной борьбы раздавались и здесь, заставляя сердце Пьетры съеживаться от того, что может произойти с Логан. Оперевшись об панель управления, Пьетра шумно сделала пару вдохов, чтобы успокоить накатившую к горлу тревогу.  
«Ну же, придумай что-нибудь, иначе это так и будет продолжаться!» — лихорадочно мыслила Пьетра, обыскивая комнату на предмет хоть какого мало-мальски подходящего оружия. Меч призывно блестел, предлагая за него схватиться. Но этого было мало, опять-таки это только на время остановило бы Викторию. Нужно было что-то еще. «Ищешь оружие против бессмертного, ага, ты просто гений, Максимофф,» — подумала про себя спидстер, когда ее взгляд зацепился за неприметный чемоданчик в углу комнаты.  
«Похоже, что доктор впопыхах оставил,» — догадалась спидстер, открывая защелку.  
Содержимое чемодана состояло из пистолета и странных на вид пуль, отлитых из похожего на когти Логан металла. К этому набору добавлялась краткая записка.  
«Это может сработать,» — смекнула Пьетра, дочитав и спешно заправляя магазин пистолета.  
Уже у выхода, Максимофф схватила в руку меч, произнеся вслух: «Ты мне тоже пригодишься, дружок.»  
Спидстер вышла из комнаты, следуя по пятам дерущихся. Даже следопытом не надо быть — просто идти по следам крови, дыр в стенах, обвалившегося бетона и кирпича. Чем ближе продвигалась Пьетра, тем сильнее были слышно звериное рычание.

Логан хорошенько приложилась спиной в полете об ствол водонапорной башни, при этом съехав вниз на асфальт. Крид чинно вышагивала по направлению к Джейн, не собираясь спешить. В плане пыток и убийств Саблезубая всегда предпочитала действовать медленно, со смаком. А в случае ее сестры можно также делать, но по несколько раз. Позади послышался негромкий шорох, и вот чего Крид совсем не ожидала, развернувшись лицом, так это ее меча, проткнувшего тело насквозь. Яд адамантия проник мгновенно в кровь, и Виктория отшатнулась, едва не упав. Пьетра внимательно наблюдала за ней, отойдя на безопасное расстояние, и готовая отскочить в любой момент.  
— Меня этим не убьешь, дурочка, — усмехнулась Виктория, и из ее рта хлынула кровь. Крид попыталась вытащить из себя меч, но тело предательски ослабевало с каждой секундой. Когда ей это, наконец, удалось, Виктория уже лежала на земле, шумно выдыхая.  
— Кто сказал, что я собираюсь тебя убить? Так, память подрихтую, — лучезарно улыбнулась Максимофф, пуская пулю в центр головы. И еще парочку ближе к вискам, на всякий случай. Крид осталась лежать с открытыми глазами, не шевелясь.  
За спиной раздались приближающиеся полицейские сирены. Максимофф чертыхнулась: «Только вас еще не хватало.» Бросив пистолет в сторону, спидстер пыталась привести в сознание Джейн. Тащить грузное тело, да еще и с металлическим скелетом внутри не получалось. Максимофф услышала совершенно не заветное «Руки вверх! Никому не двигаться!», когда застыла над лицом Хоулетт.  
— Пьетра...— тихо прошелестел голос Джейн. Максимофф почти вырвалась из хватки полицейского на звук голоса, но ее перехватили, силком заставляя сесть в машину.  
— Ублюдки! — кричала спидстер, пытаясь выбить стекло и сдержать непрошеные слезы. Дав порыв слезам, Максимофф проплакала всю дорогу к полицейскому участку и больше не вымолвила ни слова.  
Лишь только услышав протяжный вой, лицо спидстера прояснилось. Офицер забежал прямо в допросную, вызволил оттуда Сандерса, и даже из-за закрытой двери доносился страх в голосе офицера.  
«Тут этих двоих привели, прямиком из больницы, говорят они здоровы...но как же раны, я сам видел...нежилец ни та, ни другая...одна спрашивает про «Пепельную», вторая пытается узнать, что она здесь делает. Мы вкачали им транквилизаторы...надолго не хватает...сделали запрос на дополнительные медикаменты. С чем мы связались?»  
Сандерс что-то тихо отвечает, хлопает успокаивающе по плечу и отпускает офицера, попросив его держать в курсе дела. Растерянный офицер ушел, а Говард вновь вернулся в комнату допросов. 

— Ну что, лейтенант, вам понравился мой рассказ? — полюбопытствовала Пьетра.  
— Весьма впечатляюще, — ответил Сандерс, постукивая пальцем по записывающему диктофону, что, конечно, не ушло от глаз спидстера. — Может, раз вы так разговорились, мисс, может поговорим о других ваших деяниях?  
— Зачем? — искренне удивляется Максимофф, — Вы и так все знаете.  
— И вообще, — добавила Пьетра, с неподдельным интересом всматриваясь куда-то за лейтенантским плечом, — Я засиделась с вами. Мне уже пора.  
— Но...— возразил было Говард, однако замолк, увидев как в воздух удивительным образом поднялся его диктофон, а затем в секунду все его металлическое содержимое распороло пластиковую обшивку, разнося аппарат в кусочки. Сандерс обернулся.  
Из открытой настежь двери на лейтенанта смотрели две женщины. Одна из них была темноволосой, она сидела на инвалидном кресле и лицо ее выражало полнейшее умиротворение и доброту. Вторая же — светловолосая — стояла рядом, вытянув руку в хватающем жесте, и странно-знакомая для Говарда улыбка тронула ее губы. Обе женщины были одеты в строгие брючные костюмы: на шатенке был костюм глубоко-синего цвета, на ее спутнице светло-серый с почти стальным отливом. Не вовремя Сандерсу вспомнились металлические когти одной из задержанной.  
Максимофф юрко выпрыгивает из комнаты, рассматривая внимательно незнакомок:  
— Так вы и есть мои спасители?  
— Все верно, Пьетра, — мягкий голос шатенки в реальности звучит еще мягче, и он действительно обволакивает собой все пространство вокруг.  
— Ух ты, так вы и есть голос в моей голове! — восклицает Пьетра, — Наверное, круто иметь такие способности!  
— У каждой силы свои есть плюсы и минусы, — по-философски отвечает женщина. Но Максимофф едва ли слушает ее вполуха, обращаясь взглядом к женщине рядом. Спидстеру хочется убежать, она чувствует себя как провинившийся школьник под строгим взором матери.  
— Вы? Моя мать? — робко спрашивает Пьетра, и светловолосая утвердительно кивает.  
Говард усмехается про себя: теперь все ясно, пару минут назад за столом с ним такой же улыбкой скалилась Максимофф.  
— Поговорим позже, — в ее голосе чувствуется сталь, что максимально соответствует ее образу. — Выходи из здания, на заднем дворе стоит джет. Жди нас там.  
— А Логан там тоже? — обеспокоенно спрашивает спидстер.  
— Если ты про ту образину с ког...— Эрика не успевает договорить, потому что рука Шарлотты касается ее кисти, без слов требуя остановиться. Это выглядит как очень интимный семейный жест, и почему-то Пьетра не сомневается, что они все-таки пара.  
— Да, Логан на борту, — сдержанно отвечает Леншерр.  
Максимофф кивает, но прежде чем унестись пулей в самолет, она переводит взгляд на лейтенанта и сообщает:  
— Вы его не убивайте только, он же хороший человек.  
Ксавье тепло улыбается:  
— Нет, милая, это не наши методы, ведь так, Эрика?  
Леншерр кротко кивает, и, кажется, это была какая-то стебная шутка, потому что на лице светловолосой отражается недовольство и толика обиды. Максимофф едва сдерживает смешок, оборачиваясь серебряной вспышкой и убегая из здания.  
«Весело походу с ними будет жить,» — мысленно отмечает Пьетра, завидя нос реактивного самолета на лужайке полицейского участка.  
Женщины провожают едва мелькающую спину спидстера взглядом.  
— Удивительная мутация, — восхищается Ксавье.  
— Трудно будет воспитать, — тяжело вздыхает Леншерр.  
— Прошу прощения, дамы, — вежливо обратился лейтенант, — но при любой попытке моего захвата и пленения, я буду вынужден стрелять.  
Сандерс выставил вперед дуло пистолета, направляя его на незнакомок. Эрика вытянула вперед руку, направив ее на оружие, и буквально расплавила его, обжигая руку лейтенанта. Говард откинул то, что осталось от некогда пистолета, и пораженно воззрился на свою руку.  
— Как такое вообще возможно? — воскликнул он в замешательстве.  
— Успокойтесь, Говард, — обратилась Ксавье к нему. Внезапно коляска перелетела через порог комнаты и остановилась напротив Сандерса.  
— Что вы хотите от меня? —лейтенант попятился к стене.  
— Лично я хотела бы вам помочь забыть весь этот кошмар, — придвинулась Ксавье ближе, загоняя Говарда к стене.  
— Каким образом?  
— Пожалуйста, наклонитесь, большего и не прошу, — попросила шатенка, и тот, помешкавшись, все же последовал ее просьбе.  
Женщина дотронулась его виска, наполняя нутро теплом и счастьем.  
— Вы забудете этот инцидент с Островом, во всех преступлениях связанных с QW виноват один мутант. Сейчас он задержан и находится в Пентагоне. За помощь в поимке преступника вы получите орден и уйдете на пенсию с хорошей надбавкой, — Ксавье говорила, словно зачитывала мантру, стирая все воспоминания о Пьетре и Логан и замещая их образами Саблезубой.  
Постепенно лейтенант погрузился в дрему, и Леншерр перенесла спящее тело Говарда за стол.  
— Дело сделано? — деловито спросила Эрика и развернула коляску к выходу, не касаясь ее.  
— Да, сматываем удочки и улетаем, я сегодня немного утомилась, — вздохнула Шарлотта, потирая переносицу и проходя мимо спящих полицейских, уложенных рядком по коридору.

— Ты вообще собираешься от меня отлипнуть? — смеется Логан, поглаживая спину взгромоздившейся на нее Пьетро.  
— Правда, хватит. На нас уже странно смотрят, — Хоулетт покосилась в сторону юнцов-мутантов, что спешились от упоминания о них и поспешили развернуться к носу самолета, разговаривая с пилотами, коими были огромная синешерстная мутантка и не менее синий мужчина с желтыми глазами. Те также изредка бросали на них взгляды, но больше из соображений безопасности, чем любопытства.  
— Мне все равно, я больше от тебя никогда не отлипну, — пробурчала Максимофф, утыкаясь носом в грудь Джейн.  
— Даже в туалет не дашь сходить? — утрирует Логан, и та несильно бьет ее кулаком в предплечье.  
— Ты теперь такая боевая, надираешь задницы только так, — хвалит Хоулетт, поглаживая ее по голове.  
— И не такому жизнь научит, — хмыкает спидстер.  
Они молчат некоторое время, и Логан задумчиво перебирает ее серебристые локоны.  
— Я такой дурак у тебя, — признается Джейн.  
— Это еще почему? — Максимофф поднимает голову, недоуменно наклонив голову и разглядывая лицо Хоулетт. Посторонняя беседа как-то внезапно стихла, мутанты тоже навострили уши.  
Логан даже не заметила этого, погрузившись в мысли:  
— Когда я проснулась утром и не увидела тебя в своей постели, я думала, что ты ушла. Наслушалась от меня рассказов про то, какая я «хорошая», и свалила. Злилась на себя, хотела как одна придурочная делает, временно себя прикончить, да только смыслу-то?  
— Ты не дурак, просто ты еще не знала, что меня похитили, — утешила Пьетра,— И тем более, я оставила свой рюкзак с вещами, а там пирожные Твинки. Без них я никуда бы не пошла. Это должно было тебя насторожить.  
— И насторожило, — поддакнула Джейн. — Она сама вышла со мной на связь. Доктора в обмен на тебя. И, естественно, место встречи на гребаном Острове.  
Хоулетт низко зарычала, что мутанты опасливо отодвинулись, но Пьетра успокоила ее, положив свою ладонь на щеку.  
— Я боялась тебя потерять, — шепчет Логан и слышит в ответ:  
— Я тоже.  
Они гипнотизируют друг друга взглядами, не смея оторваться, и почти соприкасаются губами, когда слышат недовольное покашливание.  
Максимофф видит, как в самолет заходит ее мать с той женщиной-телепатом, и быстро слезает с колен на сидение. Кто-то из мутантов издает смешок.  
— А говорила, что не слезешь, — шутит Логан, когда самолет готовится взлету. Хоулетт до сих пор не любит летать на самолетах, но теплая ладошка Пьетры помогает чуть меньше волноваться.  
— Мне кажется, моя мама тебя не любит, — тихо шепчет Максимофф, взглядом показывая на Леншерр, что сидит напротив, метая взглядом молнии в их сторону.  
Хоулетт почти что матерится и, начхав на публику, кричит:  
— В смысле? И это твоя мать?


	8. Эпилог

С момента поступления в Школу для одаренных подростков имени Ксавье Максимофф кардинально меняется.  
Удивительно, как легкомысленная хулиганка, вместо ожидаемых систематических прогулов, посещает лекции (хоть иногда и пропускает), теперь тянется к знаниям, задавая вопросы преподавателям, с лёгкостью сдает экзамены, не прилагая особых усилий, даже если это и нелюбимый предмет.  
Шарлотта только разводит руками во время очередной шахматной партии:  
— Талант, не иначе. Надо было только создать условия для раскрытия потенциала.  
Эрика же несогласно вертит головой, но спокойно выдыхает, кидая взгляд на табель успеваемости дочери за четверть:  
— Это все гены. Чисто моя дочь. Просто нужно было взяться за ее воспитание.  
Ксавье делает очередной ход, поднимая глаза с доски на лицо своей партнёрши. Застывшее лицо с очерченными скулами не выражает эмоций, но профессор слишком хорошо знает металлокинетика.  
— Может быть ты и права, милая. Но что тебя так беспокоит? — Шарлотта придвигает свою коляску ближе, касаясь ее скул, и с лёгким нажимом проводит по ним. Для Эрики это слишком соблазнительное движение, как и сама Чарли. Леншерр пытается сосредоточиться на проблеме, а не на желании взять Ксавье на руки и отнести в кровать.  
— Меня беспокоит твой выбор преподавательского состава. Учитель истории… Ты уверена в этом выборе? — брезгливость сдержать не получается, и Леншерр даже морщится, стоит ей подумать о Логан.  
— Джейн уже работала в этой сфере и имеет превосходные рекомендации от предыдущих работодателей. Так что я не вижу проблемы, — Шарлотта делает вид, что не видит корень проблемы, и так и просит, чтобы ей это озвучили напрямую, что Эрика и делает.  
— Меня беспокоит ее влияние на мою дочь, — поясняет Леншерр, перехватывая руку Шарлотты и расцеловывая каждый палец. — Я видела, как Пьетра выходила из ее комнаты утром. Разве позволительно ученице ночевать у своей учительницы? Что-то мне кажется, они там явно не Французскую революцию изучали.  
Ксавье тихо смеётся, слегка вздрагивая от того, что поцелуи переходят на запястье и предплечье.  
— А разве позволительно директору и его заместителю проводить совместные ночи в кабинете или в спальне? Мы ведь тоже не разрешаем административные дела, не так ли? — лукавит Шарлотта, осекаясь на фразе, когда губы Эрики оказываются на ее шее, покусывая и присасываясь к коже.  
Кажется, завтра профессор вновь наденет водолазку или шарф.  
— Но, Чарли…— хрипло тянет Эрика, изнывая от желания.  
— Она тебя принимает такой, как есть, она рада за нас и за нашу грядущую свадьбу, так почему бы тебе хотя бы не постараться порадоваться за нее? — спросила Шарлотта, нарочно отодвигаясь от жарких рук Леншерр.  
— Это условие? — хмыкает Эрика, притягивая движением руки коляску к себе обратно. Колеса двигаются слишком быстро, и коляска просто налетает на Леншерр, почти опрокидывая на себя Шарлотту. Но металлокинетик ее ловко ловит, перехватывая в объятьях и усаживая к себе на колено.  
— Если ты его выполнишь…— Шарлотта склоняется к уху Эрики, договаривая фразу, и, судя по всему обещая райские наслаждения с примесью БДСМ, иначе как объяснить невыразимо довольную почти акулью улыбку на лице Леншерр.

Пьетра никогда не замечала за собой пристрастия в истории. До поступления в Особняк Икс. И спидстер также не думала, что Логан так отлично ведет лекции. До приема Хоулетт в Особняк на должность преподавателя. И если события 19-20 века Джейн рассказывает как человек, прошедший все эти эпохи, то этапы истории до этих времен звучат ещё увлекательнее из ее уст. Максимофф яростно ревнует, когда замечает, что аудитория целиком и полностью поглощена рассказом Хоулетт, а некоторые откровенно пускают слюни на фигуру и лик учителя. Пьетре хочется при всех запрыгнуть на Логан, повиснув на ее шее, и твердить «мое», пока всем не станет ясно. Но вместо этого она проворно записывает конспект, незаметно раздает щелбаны замечтавшимся и намокает по наработанному рефлексу как собака Павлова, только заходя перед уроком в кабинет. О своей маленькой слабости Максимофф предпочитает пока не рассказывать Логан, даже во время их встреч тет-а-тет — у них и так плотный график в виде чередующихся свиданий и секса. А кроме учебной деятельности, есть ещё тренировки, поиски мутантов, иногда спасение мира. Новая круговерть азарта, но только без лишних убийств и воровства. «Мир превыше всего» — сейчас эти двое руководствуются данным девизом.

Однако, несмотря на «тесное сотрудничество» с Логан, свою метку принадлежности Пьетра все же ставит — перед каждым уроком показательно оставляет на учительском столе наливное яблоко. Никто не возражает, только посмеиваются: по школе с первого дня их появления ходят слухи об отношениях «учителя» и «студентки».  
Сегодня еженедельный ритуал должен повториться, но только в этот раз ученики в аудитории замолкают, стоит Пьетре объявиться в аудитории. Она прошагивает к своему месту, оставляя рюкзак, а затем поднося к учительскому столу красное яблоко.  
Если бы не серебристые волосы и фирменная леншерровская улыбка, то Пьетру Максимофф в ней узнать было невозможно. Футболки с цветастым принтом и рваные джинсы сменились на белоснежную блузу, правда несколько большеватую по размеру для девчонки, и на мини-юбку расцветки красной шотландской клетки. Голые щиколотки теперь прикрывали белоснежные гольфы, которые постоянно сползали с голени.  
Джин присвистнул, Саммерс попыталась снять очки, не веря своим глазам, а Вагнер, более-менее научившаяся контролировать свой акцент и грамматику, перешла на немецкое произношение, спрашивая:  
— Мне одной это казаться или это групповой галлюцинация?  
Роуг вставил свои пять копеек, многозначительно поправляя седую прядь волос:  
— Ставлю двадцатку на то, что это очередные эксперименты с разумом от мисс Ксавье.  
— Ставлю двадцатку на то, что ты проебешься, Шельмец, — отозвалась Пьетра, и хоть ее внешний вид отражал другого человека, манера общения оставалась той же.  
— Кому я говорила про запрет на ставки, а? — Логан входит в аудиторию без обычного приветствия, опираясь об косяк двери и собираясь отчитать сорванцов, но натыкается среди студентов на взгляд Пьетры. Она сидит в полоборота так, что хорошо видны и изъятая без спроса рубашка Логан и короткая юбчонка и ножки в соблазнительных гольфах.  
Джейн готова ей простить и этот спор со ставками, и вечные капризы, лишь бы Максимофф сейчас раздел… переоделась в повседневную одежду. Хотя и это мало бы, что изменило: сердце Хоулетт предательски екает, когда кончик ручки проходится по контуру губ Пьетры, пока та усиленно соображает над вариантом ответа во время теста. И это какое-то издевательство, что спидстер учится в ее классе. Но Логан обладает недюжинной выдержкой, концентрируясь лишь на работе. Так делает Джейн и сейчас, отшучиваясь:  
— У нас, я так полагаю, новая ученица?  
Студенты смеются вместе с Пьетрой, и Максимофф, соблазнительно блеснув глазами, сообщает:  
— Решила на время сменить имидж.  
«Имидж, значит, » — хмыкает про себя Логан, начиная урок.  
— Итак, тема урока: банановые войны, — Джейн присела на край учительского стола, сцепив руки на груди и окидывая аудиторию взглядом. Глаза невольно зацепились за Пьетру и задержались на ней дольше обычного. Максимофф, заметив это, подмигнула, и этот жест отозвался странным жаром в теле Логан.  
— Кто знает, какое событие ознаменуется началом периода банановых войн?  
И лес рук. Действительно, лес, потому что студенты не стесняются и любят отвечать на уроках Хоулетт. Пьетра тоже поднимает руку, и ткань рубашки так удачно прилегает к ее телу, что Джейн видит контур ее лифчика. Логан сглатывает и отворачивается, разрешая ответить Китти Прайд.  
Та выдает как на духу:  
— Испано-американская война 1898 года положила начало банановым войнам, в ходе которых США получили контроль над Кубой и Пуэрто-Рико.  
— Отлично, Китти, плюс пять баллов, — хвалит ее Логан.  
Пьетра едва слышно фыркает: она тоже знала ответ на данный вопрос. И как его не знать, когда Хоулетт рассказывала о ней, как непосредственный участник военных действий. Сейчас же Логан ведет отстраненный рассказ от третьего лица, лишь иногда углубляясь в подробности.  
Пьетра отвлекается, разрисовывая тетрадку в сердечках и инициалах QW и отвлекается от этого занятия, только когда над ее макушкой раздается такой родной бархатный голос с легкой насмешкой:  
— Мисс Максимофф, я вижу вы хорошо осведомлены по данной теме. Может вам есть что добавить?  
Пьетра поднимает голову, вперивая дерзкий взгляд снизу вверх, и это настолько горячо смотрится, что Логан едва не порывается коснуться ее подбородка и провести большим пальцем по губам.  
— На самом деле, есть парочка фактов, которые я могу добавить. Например, один наемник канадского происхождения распивал текилу с лейтенантом Ричардом Хопсоном после его освобождения из плена на Сантьяго-де-Куба. Инцидент можно считать незначительным, если не принимать во внимание, что данный наемник сейчас еще жив и…  
— Достаточно, Пьетра, — оборвала Джейн, отодвигаясь.  
Класс оживленно зашумел, смекнув, что к чему, и студенты начали закидывать Хоулетт вопросами да так, что на целый урок хватило.  
Логан метнула на Максимофф полный недовольства взгляд, обещая наказание страшнее казней египетских. Однако Пьетра давно была к этому готова, нетерпеливо елозя на сидении.  
Теперь Логан уловила едва уловимый и знакомый терпкий запах, который часто ощущала на своих уроках, но сейчас он был намного явственнее. Звериное чутье сообщало, что источник запаха сосредоточен на первых партах, и оно не подвело: глаза сами зацепились за расплывающееся мокрое пятно на трусиках Пьетры, которая сразу сдвинула ноги, стоило раскрыться ее секрету.  
«Упс, » — произнесла спидстер одними губами, совсем и позабыв, что нельзя в юбке широко раздвигать ноги, как это можно в джинсах.  
Логан невольно облизнулась, а зрачки почти стали черными. У Джейн почти тряслись руки: так хотелось схватить девчонку и оттрахать ее так, чтобы она едва стояла на ногах. Хоулетт смотрела на часы, отсчитывая время до звонка.  
Долгожданная трель громко звенит на всю школу, заставляя учеников спешно схватиться за рюкзаки. Логан успевает в этот момент назначить домашнее задание, которые с неохотой, но из уважения к учителю чиркают у себя студенты в тетрадях и дневниках, а затем вылетают из дверей аудитории.  
Только вот самый быстрый студент в университете копается в своем рюкзаке, пытаясь тянуть время. Медлит настолько, что даже слышит сзади щелчок затвора двери, а сзади неторопливые грузные шаги. Сильные руки перехватывают поперек груди, вынуждают развернуться и усаживают на стол.  
— Ну и с каких пор ты течешь на моих уроках? — интересуется Логан, удерживая бедра Максимофф и задирая коротенькую юбку.  
— С тех самых, когда узнала, что ты ведешь историю, — признается Пьетра, стремительно краснея. Джейн дотрагивается до неоспоримого доказательства виновности — мокрых трусиков — и отодвигает ткань в сторону, чтобы коснуться испачканных смазкой половых губ. Спидстера ведёт от прикосновения, и она слегка елозит на месте, нетерпеливо ожидая, когда внутрь нее толкнуться пальцы. Но Хоулетт убирает руку, и Пьетра разочарованно стонет. Если это была проверка на прочность, то Максимофф ее успешно провалила. Но даже если это так, то Логан не оставляет распаленную Пьетру без внимания, прижимаясь губами к ее шее и легонько дуя на кожу до появления мурашек.  
— Тебя здесь считают одной из лучших учениц, так почему ты так отвратительно ведёшь себя на моем уроке? — спрашивает Хоулетт, впиваясь укусом в ключицу, и Пьетра выгибается навстречу с коротким аханием.  
— Мне кажется, я просто хочу получить более глубокие знания о вашем предмете, профессор Хоулетт, — как в добротном порно шепчет Максимофф, одновременно с этими словами широко разводя ноги и демонстрируя свою готовность к проникновению.  
— А мне кажется, что ты просто хочешь получить по заднице, — Джейн как никогда проницательна.  
— А как же по заднице? — иронизирует Пьетра, наблюдая за тем, как Логан встаёт перед ней на колени и осторожно приспускает ее мокрые трусики, оставляя их висеть на одной щиколотке на уровне сползшего гольфа.  
— Я разве говорила, что порка отменяется? — многозначительно выгнув бровь, спрашивает Джейн, припадая губами к текущей дырке и слизывая соки. Терпкий запах заполняет лёгкие и внутренний зверь рычит от удовольствия, помечая засосами лобок и внутреннюю сторону бедра так, что не остаётся даже живого места. Коротенькие юбочки и шорты явно не лучший выбор одежды на следующую пару недель, особенно если Пьетра не хочет спалиться перед строгой маменькой.  
Максимофф вцепляется ладошкой в жёсткие темные пряди волос Логан, накручивая длинные локоны между пальцев и направляя, но даже стараться особо не нужно, Джейн прекрасно знает, где нужно надавить сильнее, чтобы девчонка выгнулась, где нужно только поцеловать, чтобы та заерзала, а где коснуться кончиком языка, чтобы она потекла сильнее. Пьетра не верит в Бога, но почти что молится в перерывах между стонами, благодаря за то, что ей досталась такая женщина.  
Они не стыдятся того, что их могут услышать за дверью кабинета, Пьетра и того больше, выстанывает на разных октавах имя Хоулетт в унисон с хлюпающими звуками.  
— Трахни меня, — уверенно просит Максимофф, и ей невозможно отказать.  
Спидстер ложится грудью на стол, расставляя ноги и призывно выгибая ягодицы. Логан нависает сверху, двигая пальцами у истекающего входа и только затем проникая внутрь.  
Джейн не нежничает, не щадит девчонку, толкаясь до упора и оглушительных криков Пьетры. Хоулетт пробирается рукой к груди, расстегивая рубашку и грубо сжимая ладонью через бюстгальтер.  
Из-за бешенных движений они съезжают в сторону угла парты и так выходит, что они обе трутся промежностями об поверхность столешницы. Максимофф запоздало думает, что теперь она не сможет спокойно сидеть за этой партой, прокручивая в голове их перепих раз за разом.  
Логан держит обещание, оставляя шлепки на бледной коже, призывая ускоряться, и, надо отметить, они получаются намного больнее в исполнении руки с металлическими костями, чем от обычного кожаного ремня. На ягодице отпечатывается след от ладони, и Джейн любовно оглаживает его по контуру, вызывая дрожь по телу спидстера. А, может, это из-за лихорадочно движущихся пальцев, которые раздвигаются внутри и растягивают до предела. Максимофф с криком изливается в ладонь Хоулетт и на парту, сжимаясь и зажмуривая глаза.  
Развратная, растрёпанная и такая послушная Пьетра — это невероятно красивое зрелище, и Логан не может устоять, срываясь следом за ней.  
Если бы эта парочка не была так увлечена друг другом, то наверняка бы они заметили, что за дверьми стало как-то непривычно тихо, а за окнами не щебечут птицы. Просто один очень добрый профессор решил, что никто не должен помешать их короткому уединению, и никто не должен услышать то, что не должны слышать.  
«С годовщиной, » — лепечет Пьетра, едва перебирая губами, в измятой и замурзанной одежде и слепо шарит рукой в рюкзаке, нащупывая подарок. Перед глазами Логан возникает коробка с дорогими сигарами и полная бутылка любимого рома. Радость стремительно загорается в глазах Джейн и также быстро сменяется грустью.  
— Черт, я ведь забыла! — досадует на себя Хоулетт.  
— Забей, лучшего подарка, чем-то, что было сейчас, не найдешь, — улыбается спидстер, вовлекая Логан в поцелуй.  
— С меня поход в кафе-мороженое, — шепчет Джейн в перерывах между поцелуями.  
— Ты сама как мороженое, — в доказательство своих слов, Пьетра лижет губы Логан.  
Они смеются, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливыми.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто читал и с нетерпением ждал продолжения! Вы все лапушки!  
> И да, с Новым Годом, ребята!


End file.
